Teen Titans Beyond
by NiGHTChild68
Summary: When a mysterious new villain sends Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy 40 years into the future they must stop him by teaming up with...their children? Complete.
1. Future

Hi everyone. Well as you can probable guess this is my first store. Credit for the prolog goes to my friend Random X. Also this prologue has a "special guest" for all you Batman fans. Oh yeah I don't own Teen Titans or Batman.

R/n: are Random X's author notes and M/n are my notes.

Our story starts ….. 40 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE! It was a dark and quiet night at the maximum security prison at an intersected location near Gotham and Jump City. A full moon was in the sky. The inside of the prison was well guarded. The prisoners were locked tightly in their cells, some sleeping, some yelling to get out, some were just sitting there, pondering on how to get out. Two guards are sitting near the wall.

"Looks like another quiet night." One of the guards said.

"Should you be surprised?" the other guard asked. "This is the most well-secured prison practically in the country. No prisoner has even thought of breaking out."

"Really? But what if they wanted to break in?" a voice called out.

Suddenly, right from behind the guard, a large circle formed from the wall, and BOOM, a large explosion occurred that blew both the guards away. There was now a large hole in the wall, in which something was coming in. It made a loud, turn-crank noise. It turned out to be a big tank! On the tank, was a big, cylinder-shaped, cutting laser! Alarms sounded! More guards rushed over to the commotion.

"It's a prison break!" one of the guards yelled. "Fire at that machine at will!"

All of the guards fired at the mystery machine with their laser guns. But the tank's ultra-thick armor deflected the laser bolts off of it. Just then, five things popped out of the tank. The strange figures walked closer. They turned out to be robot androids! They looked similar to Slade's androids but not quite. Their faces looked like that of a clock's with evil-looking, clock hand eyes. Each of their left hands had a giant watch with a big clock hand shooter, and their right hands looked like an hour-glass with claws. They had metal shoulder pads and their chest plates had all three clock hands (including the small, second hand) forming a "T". The guards again fired, but the androids used their speed and agility to dodge the laser bullets. Two of the androids took out some bo-staffs, which looked like a large, clock pendulum, and "watched" three guards into submission. Another android zapped six guards with only five shots with its watch laser. There were now only three guards and one android left, charging right at them. When one android was near, one guard tried to throw a fist and the other to give a kick, but the android jumped the attacks, and instead, the guards accidentally attacked each other. They both lay unconscious. The last guard nervously held his laser gun at the android, but the android just whacked the laser from his hand and then whacked the guard with its pendulum bo-staff. He lay unconscious like the others. Soon after the fight, another figure popped out of the tank.

"Excellent work, time-droids," the mysterious figure said. "Now, release the prisoners!"

The androids did as told. One by one, they went to the jail cells. Their hour-glass hands must have had an "age ray" of sorts, because when the time-droids each shot the locks on the cells, the metal on each lock began to rust. The rust on the locks weakened the locks' hold on the cells, so the cells began to open and the prisoners escaped from their holdings. Five minutes later, two long rows of prisoners formed near the tank. Before each crook got into the tank, one of the time-droids charged admission for each bad guy to get in. Each crook paid with big amounts of money they saved before going to jail.

"Sir," one of the time-droids said to the mystery villain. "The prisoners have been released and are loading on to the tank. Awaiting your next command, Master Timezone."

The villain known as Timezone gave an evil chuckle and said, "Excellent. All is going according to plan"

Timezone had a chest plate that was rubber-like and triple-armor thick on the outside (like the suits worn in the Batman movies,) but the inside had wires and metal that helped connect to the rest of the armor and weaponry on his suit. On top of the middle of his chest-plate was what appeared to be a small clock. The chest-plate was like a sky blue, along with his tech boots. The rest of his armor, the arms and leggings, were silver. The leggings were big and metal-like. Timezone's gauntlets looked like big hour-glasses with big, clock-shaped, laser wrists on both gauntlets, like the ones on the androids. On his back was his "Time-Pak." The Time Pak operated most of his suit and actually made him able to travel through time. It was platinum with four, gold stripes at each end. In the middle was a circle made of twelve numbers, which resembled a clock. It even had a big hand pointing. Timezone's helmet was also platinum. His helmet had a dark visor in a long, straight line with triangle points at each end, like hand to a clack. The helmet also had a mouth slot piece. On the forehead of his helmet was a clock marked with the clock hands forming a "T". Timezone pressed a small button on his helmet and his visor and the slot instantly lowered, revealing only his eyes and mouth. It also revealed an evil smile from under his helmet.

"Ya know, I've heard of break-outs, but 'break ins?' phfft, ridiculous!" an invisible voice said.

"What!" Timezone said startled. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Timezone looked around, trying to see who the voice belonged to. Suddenly he saw two of his robots getting bashed together and getting their chests crushed. Timezone quickly adjusted some settings on his left gauntlet.

"Reveal yourself!" Timezone exclaimed to the invisible figure.

He shot a ray at the fight. This ray could reveal wearing of using invisible stealth technology. Timezone was able to disarm the invisible figure's stealth, revealing it to be someone very familiar. It was the Tomorrow Knight himself, the Batman with his sleek, all-dark suit, large, pointy ears, and big, red bat insignia. In this time period, Batman is actually young Terry McGinnis.

"The Batman!" Timezone said shocked. "Time-droids attack the Batman!"

Just then, twenty more time-droids popped out of the tank and joined the remaining, first, three time-droids in charging at Batman.

"Looks like a challenge." Batman said. "Good. Makes it more fun that way."

Batman then took out two, new-aged batarangs and threw them at two of the time-droids. The batarangs exploded in the time-droids faces, and then they fell. Another droid tried to throw fists at Batman's head, but Batman blocked it and gave a punch to its face. One time-droid rushed over to Batman, with pendulum bo-staff in hand, but when the android swung its staff at the new-aged hero, Batman jumped over it and gave the robot a big kick to the ground. Just then, three time-droids fired their lasers at Batman. He quickly shot out a bat-grappling gun. This was a special grappling, because when the rope circled and trapped the time-droids, electric charges were sent up into the robots' bodies, and then those time-droids exploded. Another time-droid snuck up behind Batman and latched on to him, but Batman then flipped over the time-droid. One of the fallen time-droids tried to latch on to Batman's leg, but the Batman turned on his jet boots, and the exhaust melted the robot's head, and it let go. Now propelled in the air by the rocket boots, he let out his glider wings and soared through the prison. The time-droids tried to shoot the bat down, but he glided and dodged through the lasers. He then swooped down to the robots and punched and knocked the all over. When he reached Timezone, Batman then knocked him over four feet into the room. When Batman landed, he ran to the villain, but then Timezone quickly adjusted some settings on his left gauntlet and then instantly disappeared. He then reappeared into the position he was in before Batman knocked him down.

"What the!" Batman said startled.

Batman then rushed back to get the villain, but with one button press, Timezone then disappeared and reappeared four feet away again.

"How are you doing that?" Batman asked.

"I like to call it 'Minute Transport.' With it, I can transport back to any position I've been in over a second, a minute, or even an hour ago."

"Well then, let's see if your 'Minute Transport' can dodge this!"

Batman threw a batarang at Timezone, but before it was even a centimeter from him, Timezone then disappeared and reappeared again four feet ahead. This "game" continued four times until Batman got frustrated.

"Enough of you 'time game!'" Batman exclaimed.

Timezone then reappeared on top of his tank.

"You're right." He said. "Let's stop it from there."

Timezone then shot a white ray from his left gauntlet at Batman and the next thing Batman knew, he couldn't move his body. Only his eyes and mouth could move.

"Grr…what did you do!"

"I adjusted my gauntlet to freeze you in motion."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Well you see my dear boy; I am a time-traveler."

"Time-traveler?"

"Yes. I wouldn't call myself 'Timezone' otherwise. You see, by secret communications, these criminals heard of my great powers. They were willing to pay top credits for me to help them break out of prison and escape them into the past!"

"What?"

"That's right! And I won't stop with just mere crooks! I'll go across the country lending my services to mobsters, crime lords, big business men under police suspicion! And believe me; they will pay great amounts of money for such an opportunity as escaping to the past. More money than you know."

"But you can't send criminals to the past, it's dangerous! Besides using your time traveling just to earn some extra creds? Seems too small-time for you. Usually all of the super powered maniacs want to take over the world."

Timezone chuckled a little.

"Where have you been?" Timezone asked. "Don't you know? Money is power. And with that power, I could practically rule the world. Too bad you won't be around to see my works."

"Why not?"

Just then, the remaining time-droids all set their lasers on the frozen Batman.

"That's why." Timezone said. "Time-droids, at-"

But before he could give out the attack command, some starbolts and arrows hit some robots and destroyed them. This followed with some mystic waves, sonic laser blasts, spikes, and electric waves. These combined attacks destroyed all of the time-droids. Timezone was shocked to see his android army destroyed.

"What!" Timezone exclaimed. "How! Who-"

"Ya know, for a time traveler, you should worry more about the future than the past." A voice said.

The voice came from a familiar-looking group of six costumed figures.

"Cause in your future, you're gonna get beaten by the Teen Titans!"

"Oh great. It's them." Batman said sarcastically.

Indeed, these were the New Teen Titans. Most of them were the offspring of the original Titans. The voice belonged to the leader Firebird, the daughter of Starfire. She looked like Starfire, but with some different features. Her hair was much darker than Star's (Black) and her skin was a bit lighter. Her height was 5"6. She wore a green tank top with a purple jacket vest, purple skirt and leggings and blue shoes with metal toes. On her jacket vest was a round, yellow, insignia with a white "T" for Teen Titans. She also had green gloves on similar to Starfire's. She talked more human than alien (since Firebird was born on Earth.) Like any good leader, she had a determined attitude.

Next, to her right was Cyberwasp, the son of Cyborg and Bumblebee. Cyberwasp, as one may have guessed, was half teen and half machine, but he had some more human skin than Cyborg. He had the same skin color as Cyborg, or whatever skin he had left. His upper chest was metal, while the lower part was human skin. He had real human arms and big muscles, his hands and shoulders were metal and robotic. There was a special tube on Cyberwasp's left arm that connected from his robot hand to his arm. The tube would connect to some circuits inside his arm and help increase the strength in the robot arm when Cyberwasp lifted weights. His legs looked liked the thorax of a bee with four, special robot legs and even a big stinger. On his back were retractable, jet wings. The upper part of his head had somewhat of a special helmet with a viewing visor that allowed Cyberwasp to see in normal, heat, night, and even low ultraviolet light vision. He also had sensor antennae on his head like a bee's. His height was 6". He had the brain if Bumblebee and the second-in-command leadership and magic mechanical fingers of Cyborg.

To Firebird's left was the archer daughter of Speedy and Terra, Archia, but she preferred to be called "Archie." Archie had long red hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark red t-tanktop and under it was a bright red shirt with gray sleeves. She also wore blue jean shorts, brown hiking boots, and brown gloves. She wore her bow and quiver on her back. Her quiver was full of arrows that each had a different feature when fired. Around her neck were specialized goggles that helped to position and aim at her targets. On the upper right side of her shirt was a round yellow insignia with an 'A' in the middle that looked more like an arrow. She was 5"3 and was spunky, arrogant, and took great care of her hair (much like her father.)

Near her were two teens that were brother and sister. These two were Arella and changer, the daughter and son of Beast Boy and Raven (R/n: and yes, surprising enough Beast Boy and Raven did marry each other.)

Arella had the same hair length, pale skin, and chakra as Raven, the only difference was in appearance and in some personality. Her hair was green, and the dark color of her leotard and mini-skirt blended the clothing together. She wore a white cloak, but barely wore the hood with it. She was a goth like Raven, but a bit nicer. Plus Arella could control her telekinetic powers more and was a year older than her brother Changer. Arella's height was 5"5.

Changer, as one may have already guessed, was an animal shape-shifter. When he turned into animals, he turned green, like the color of his skin, but with a white streak on his back. Changer was also able to use mind control on the animal he transformed into. In human form, he had dark green hair, which was longer and spikier than Beast Boy's hair. Changer wore a black shirt with a purple jacket vest, white belt, shorts, and gloves and purple sneakers. He and his sister got along pretty well. Arella would laugh at _some_ of his jokes and he was smart enough to give her her space (he'd have to be smart enough to avoid her half-demon powers!) Unlike Beast Boy, changer thought a mo-ped was for nerds and that a motorized scooter was the ultimate vehicle. He was 5 feet tall.

The last Titan was the son of someone who wasn't even one of the original Titans. This Titan was Circuit, the son of Static. Circuit had the same skin and hair color as his father. His hair style was similar to Static's when he was still 14, only Circuit's was less wild and his hair parted in the middle. Circuit wore a white chest plate with a round, purple emblem in the middle, which had a yellow 'C' that looked like a lightning bolt. Under his chest plate was a black shirt with the same insignia in the middle. He also wore black pants with a silver belt and specialized shoes that, when touched together, would form an instant, flying, electric disk from under him, just like his dad's. His mask was purple with a yellow connector piece in the middle. Circuit was a bit like his dad, including the witty dialogue. Some distinguishing features to Circuit were that he was a risk taker and very competitive (especially among his fellow Titans.) He was 5"8.

When Timezone saw the Titans, he just laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. For a minute there, I thought I was in trouble. But since it's only you kids, I'm feeling safe now."

"Um, hello!" Archie said. "There's six of us and only one of you."

"Ah yes, but that'll soon change. I was prepared for such odds."

Timezone pressed a button on his right gauntlet. Just then, there were more loud rumblings. Three more tanks had entered through the hole in the wall. Out of these tanks, multitudes of time-droids had popped out. There had to be at least over a hundred! Firebird just smirked as she said, "No problem. Teen Titans, Go!"

So then, each Titan went to his or her group of robots to destroy. Cyberwasp was first up. Two time-droids rushed up to him from both the left and right, but Cyberwasp kicked them of their feet with both back legs. Another time-droid tried to grab his left front leg, but then Cyberwasp kicked it off with both front legs. Two time-droids rushed up to Cyberwasp and jumped up to punch him with pendulum bo-staffs in hand, but both of Cyberwasp's hands transformed into sonic cannons, and he blasted the androids into smoldering pieces. A line of time-droids all rushed over to Cyberwasp, but he just advanced to each of them and punched and smacked their heads off, literally. Soon the line then grew into to big groups. Cyberwasp then realized that simply punching them out wasn't enough, so he lifted up all four legs and balanced on his bee stinger making it a bee-like top. It then began to spin around along with his legs. As he advanced, his spinning legs smashed and destroyed the groups of androids like a giant weed whacker.

"Boo-yah!" Cyberwasp shouted as he whacked the robots with his own "weed-whacker" legs.

Arrows went flying knocking time-droids down. Archie was the one knocking down each droid. One came up behind her so she jumped on its shoulders breaking it's head with an arrow she held then used the same one on her bow to hit another droid.

"This is too easy. Why couldn't he have henchmen that were threatening?" She took three more arrows and fired at another time-droid. Suddenly a giant droid came and attacked Archie. Archie jumped out of the way "Um…okay then."

Meanwhile, Firebird was flying through the air, blasting time-droids with her firebolts (M/n: I used starbolts originally to give an idea of the attack, this is the official name). She flew down to Batman "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" the still-frozen Batman said.

Suddenly Timezone to fire lasers from his wrists at Firebird. She dodged both lasers. She then formed a firebolt in the shape of a bird-a-rang and threw it at Timezone's left gauntlet. It sparked, electrocuted, and unfroze Batman. Firebird floated down to him.

"You okay now?" Firebird asked the Tomorrow Knight.

"Yeah. Now get outta here!"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't need help!"

"You sure look like you need it."

"No, I don't!"

"But…"

Before she could finish, both were separated and surrounded by time-droids.

"All right, boys." Firebird said to the time-droids while in karate position. "Let's have some fun."

One time-droid rushed at Firebird, but then she gave a big kick to its head and cracked its sensors. It short-circuited and fell to the ground. Another came up with a blaster. Firebird used a crescent kick to knock the blaster away and followed up with a side-kick to knock the droid to the ground. Several others charged at her. Firebird took a small metal stick out of her jacket vest and pressed a button on it. The stick turned into a bo-staff which she used to block the droids attacks. When it broke in half Firebird lodged the ends into two droids and threw firebolts at the rest. "Now for Timezone."

Else where Arella was using her telekinetic powers and her brother, Changer turned into a bull and charged at the droids.

"Arella give me a hand!" The half-demon turned to Archie and saw her try to stop the giant time-droid.

"Archie," Arella said to the archer. "I see a port hole at the back of the robot. Try to get there and fire one of the arrows in the porthole."

"You got it!"

She tried to run behind the droid, trying to avoid its giant pendulum bo-staff. When she finally slipped behind it, she fired three, energy arrows. One arrow flew into the giant time-droid's porthole and it exploded. The other two arrows almost hit Changer if he didn't dodge them.

"Ahh! Dude!" Changer yelled at Archie. "Watch where you're aiming."

"Here's an idea." Archie responded. "Get out of the way!"

She then ran off to destroy more time-droids. Changer growled in anger. "Errrrr….that annoying..."

But before he could finish what he was about to say, he saw that ten time-droids jumped up to tackle Arella.

"Arella, look out!" He yelled.

"Azarath, Hezbarak, Mortix!"

Her enchanted words enabled her to for a giant, telekinetic ball which knocked over all of the time-droids like bowling pins.

"Pretty good, Arella, but check this out!" Changer said. "Arm of snake, claw of tiger!"

Changer's arms transformed and transformed and stretched out like a snake's, and his hands turned into tiger claws. His arms stretched out at fifteen time-droids from far distances, clawed and scratched at them, and exploded.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Changer asked Arella.

"Whatever."

"Yo, if you think that was great, check this out." Circuit said.

He was in the air with his electric disk shoes. He produced a giant, electric disk shoes. He produced a giant, electric streak around a group of forty time-droids like a lasso. The current forced the time-droids closer and closer together. The crowding along with the electricity made the robots short-circuit and explode.

"Cool. Just don't let it go to your head, again." Arella said to Circuit.

The battle went on for ten minutes. Batman and the Titans didn't reach Timezone yet since his time-droids were keeping them busy. To make matters worse, the three carrier tanks started to fire giant, laser blasts at the team. Lasers, firebolts, bat-a-rangs and other forms of attacks were flying through the air.

"Er…" Firebird grunted after avoiding an attack from a tank. "There's got to be an easier way to stop these robots and tanks!"

"Any suggestions would be good right now leader-girl!"

Archie said to Firebird while firing arrows at some time-droids.

Firebird tried to think for a moment. She then looked at Timezone, pressing buttons on his gauntlets and controlling the show.

"With so many droids and tanks to control, he must have some extra connection somewhere. There has to be a hidden connector box somewhere." Firebird said to herself. "Circuit, point an electric light at Timezone's gauntlets and trace any link to a hidden connector box."

"Right!"

Circuit produced an electrical light and shined it at the gauntlets without Timezone noticing. Circuit noticed a trail of radio waves flowing out of the gauntlets and out to the big hole in the wall. The wave ended in some nearby bushes.

"Arella, help me blast the connector box in the bushes!" Circuit said to the mystic girl.

"Right. Azaraeth, Hezbarak, Mortix!"

Electric waves followed by mystic energy shot out at the controller box and it exploded. Suddenly all the attacks came to a halt. The tanks stopped firing. The time-droids suddenly froze standing. Some even fell over.

"That was ironic." Archie stated

"Ironic yes, but now we can get Timezone." Firebird stated "Titans get him!"

"I got this one." Batman said.

He saw Timezone trying to escape into one of the tanks. Batman pulled out a grappling gun and fired it at Timezone. It looped around him, tied him uup, and sent electric charges though him and his suit. His suit became badly damaged and he collapsed to the ground.

From inside a tank, the prisoners saw what happened to Timezone. They panicked, lept out of the tank, and tried to escape out of the big hole in the wall.

"Oh no! The prisoners!" Firebird exclaimed.

"I got it!" Archie said.

Archie quickly took out an arrow from her quiver and fired it at the group of prisoners. When the arrow was a centimeter away it launched a giant net which trapped all of them. The Titans then put the every prisoner back in their cells, and Firebird welded the locks on the cells back together. Minutes later, the Gotham and Jump City Police arrived to take Timezone away to a Gotham prison, and clean up the damage that was done.

"Excellent work, Titans." One of the cops said to the team.

"No problem." Firebird said. "We'll escort Timezone to the carrier truck, if you don't mind, officer."

"Okay."

As soon as he left, Firebird said, "Okay, you can come out now."

Batman came out of the shadows.

"Ya know that battle was pretty sweet." Cyberwasp said. "Especially when you helped out."

"I guess." Batman said somewhat dully.

There was a pause for a moment.

"Umm...Batman," Firebird said "You never did answer our invitation to join the Titans."

"Gee, I must have misplaced it." Batman said sarcastically.

"Well, we'll just give you another one." That was Changer and at his suggestion Archie smacked him in the head "Ow! What was that for?"

"He didn't misplace it idiot. He probably threw it out."

"Gee, how perceptive of you." Batman said sarcastically.

"What? But why?" Circuit asked.

"Because I'm too busy fighting in Gotham to play around with some kids."

"Kids?" Cyberwasp yelled "Maybe you haven't noticed, tough guy, but you're only a year older than us!"

"Yeah, and aren't we the ones who saved you today?" Archie snapped.

"Look, Timezone was my villain! You should've just kept out of it! If I do want your help, which is unlikely, I'll ask for it!"

"Sigh Are you always this stubborn or did the old bat rub off on you?" Firebird asked.

"Could be."

"Come on, Firebird, he obviously doesn't want to join." Cyberwasp said. "We'll do a lot better without him anyway. Just grab Timezone and we'll be off."

"Uh, I thought you had him." Firebird said to the teen machine.

"But I thought you had him. Maybe Arella had him."

"No, I didn't."

The teens turned around finding the rope that had tied up Timezone, but no Timezone!

"This is also why I don't want to join you, all the villains you capture escape." Batman said.

"So do the ones you capture." Arella pointed out.

The Titans (even Circuit) sweatdropped.

"Well, look at it this way." Changer said. "At least it wasn't my fault this time!"

The Titans and Batman gave Changer a mean glare, which made him laugh nervously. Cyberwasp then gave a big sigh and said, "Come on, ya'll, let's go back to the Tower. We can search for Timezone there."

So then the Titans began to leave. But before Firebird followed, she turned back to Batman and said, "Ya know, it would be great if you joined up. We could especially make a good team together. Just like my mentor and your mentor."

"Sorry," Batman said, "but I'm not a team player. Besides since you're leader, listening to you would be like the old Bat taking orders from Robin."

Firebird turned around to leave, but then after realizing the remark, she exclaimed, "Hey! What's that suppose to…"

But when she turned around, Batman was gone.

"….mean? Dang, I wish he'd teach me that disappearing act of his."

Firebird then flew off to join her teammates.

But where was Timezone? While the Titans and Batman were talking, Timezone took advantage of that time by fixing and making some modifications to his "minute transport" device and secretly transported back to the place he was at 25 minutes before going to prison: a typical, old, abandoned warehouse outside Metropolis. He was now repairing his suit. Even though his suit and were on a work table, his face was hidden in the shadows.

"Accursed Batman!" Timezone mumbled as he was repairing his suit. "Trying to stop my ring, wrecking my suit. But those Titans, oh, they were the worst! They ruined my plans and destroyed my time-droids. If I ever saw those Titans ever again, I could just…"

Just then, a video phone screen said. "THERE IS A CALLER FOR YOU."

"Which line?"

"YOU'RE SECRET BUSINESS LINE."

Timezone then put on his half-repaired chest plate and helmet on (in order to hide his true identity.)

"Put him through."

The video screen phone did so. The screen the showed the figure of a man. Dark shadows covered the man's face, except one eye. He stood perfectly still, not moving at all. Almost as if he was frozen.

"Greetings, Mr. Timezone." The figure said. "I have called because I am in need of your services."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Timezone said. "But my business has been currently put on hold."

"Really. Would that have anything to do with a certain bat and some teenage superheroes?"

"Yes…..how did you know?"

"I have my ways. You know, Timezone, you have a unique ability. Able to go through tome with your suit, able to travel in any place at any time in history. It's quite extraordinary."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"That is why I need your services for a more different purpose. This task may even benefit for you."

"How so?"

"I need you to go to Jump City, 40 years into the past and destroy the original Teen Titans."

"Huh? Why?"

"The first Titans had been a thorn in my side over the years, believe it or not. Plus there descendants have given you some trouble too, as I understand. It'll give me great satisfaction to know that the Titans of the past are finally destroyed. Also, if you destroy those Titans, the Titans of the future will never exist and won't ever get the chance to ruin your operations."

"Hmm…..you prove a good case….all right then. I accept the task."

"Excellent." The stranger said in a pleasing matter. "I shall call you back soon on your progress."

"Wait, who are you exactly?"

"All will be revealed in time. Just focus now on the task at hand. Good-bye, Timezone. See you soon."

The screen went blank.

"Well, better get to work." Timezone said to himself.

Ten minutes later, Timezone had repaired ever part of his time suit. He also modified five spare time-droids with special upgrades in order for them to help destroy the first Titans. He now sat on a hover bike and pressed a button on his helmet, lift the visor and mouth slot up. The modified time-droids lined up behind Timezone. He pressed a few buttons on his right gauntlet, which activated his "Time-Pak." It glowed brightly, and an antenna popped out of the pack with a point that looked like a clock-watch. It shot out a blue beam that produced a, big, round time portal.

" Soon, the Titans will be lost to time." Timezone said.

He powered his hove bike and zoomed into the portal. The time-droids followed. The portal then closed. Timezone and his time-droids were now traveling through time to carry out the dark deed.

**End of prologue**

Well that ends the prologue. Again special thanks to Random X for righting about 99 of it.


	2. Past

Wow I got reviews. Thanks tootsieroll64, Moonfire01, and Random X for reviewing.

Chapter 1- "Past" 

It was a beautiful summer day at the park. Birds were singing, kids were at play, and footballs were flying and hitting Beast Boy in the head.

"Ow, dude watch where you're throwing that thing!"

Yep, Beast Boy. Unlike our prologue, this starts forty years into the past with the original five titans. They were playing football, but decided to have lunch. Cyborg had carelessly thrown their football at the shape-shifter's head.

"Come on, BB, and whoa- Where is my steak, and why are their tofu-dogs on my grill?"

"Dude, I'm a vegetarian remember? I don't eat meat."

"I don't care! Where's my steak?"

"Friends, please there is no need for such arguing." Starfire said flying in-between them.

"We're not arguing Star." Beast Boy assured her.

"Yeah, we're just having a heavy discussion on why Beast Boy took my steak!"

"Dude, I did not take your steak!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you-"

Robin spoke: "Cyborg, Beast Boy that's enough; we're here to relax, not argue."

"Besides Cyborg your steak is still in the picnic basket." Raven said using her powers to pick up the steak and drop it on the grill.

"Oh… whoops… my bad, sorry BB." Beast Boy couldn't hear Cyborg apologize though since he was on the ground laughing his head off. "Yo, quit laughing like that! It's not funny!"

"Ha… yes it… ha ha… is…Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Guys, enough, let's just eat," Robin said.

"Yes, gather around and I will pass out mustard for us to drink."

The other four looked at the tameranian with disgusted faces. "Uh Starfire…"

"Yes Robin?"

"Mustard is normally not a drink."

"Oh… then may I please have some Coke of Diet please?" Robin gave her one and sat next to her and Cyborg. Beast Boy took his tofu dogs and sat next to Raven.

"Want one Ray, they're full of tofuy goodness…" Raven gave him an irritated look, and then sighed.

"If I agree to eat one, will you stop asking me from now on?"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he put a dog on Raven's plate. The goth reluctantly picked it up and took a bite. Beast Boy had a huge smile on his face. "Well?"

"Let's just say it's not as bad as I expected." Meanwhile Starfire was still confused about mustard.

"Robin Id o not fully understand. Why is it that mustard is not a drink?"

"It just isn't." The boy wonder answered taking two cheeseburgers from the grill and giving one to Starfire.

"But then what is it used for?"

"You put it on something like your cheeseburger." He did so as he said this.

"But I though you put the flavorless lettuce on a cheeseburger."

"You can put that also."

"Oh…"

The Titans ate their lunch. When they were finished, Cyborg picked up his football. "Okay ya'll it's the fourth quarter. Robin and I are twenty yards away from a touchdown. Raven, you're referee, what's the score?"

Raven sighed, "Eighteen to Twenty with team Beast Boy leading."

"You know Ray, you're a bad ref," Beast Boy stated.

"It's not a career choice. Unlike Cyborg."

"Yep, I'm headin' to be a football player. Now let's get playin'."

He looked over at Robin. "Ya ready to show these guys whose boss?"

"…" Cyborg looked at Robin who was thinking about something. Cyborg slapped Robin in the head. "Yow!"

"What's up with ya? Don't tell me you're thinkin' about Slade on our day off."

Robin rubbed his head in pain. "I'm not thinking about Slade."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"Our future."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked and then got a huge grin on his face. "Are you worried you'll be a bald old man?"

"No. According to Starfire, I'll have hair twenty years from now."

"Yeah, and what about thirty, or forty, or three-hundred and sixty!" Beast Boy asked grabbing onto Robin's shirt.

"Easy, Beast Boy, I think I'll be bald sooner or later." He said prying the green changer off. "What I'm really worried about is if the future Starfire saw will come true."

"Robin do not worry about that." Starfire said.

"Yeah we can worry about the future later. Right now, it's time for football!"

"All right!" The four teens got on the field. Beast Boy held the football.

"Forty-two, sixteen, eighty-five, hike!"

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and threw the ball all the way to Starfire, who was in the air. She caught and threw it back. Cyborg ran to catch it before it touched the ground.

"I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it, I…"

Suddenly a warp hole opened and the football fell in.

"Uh, I don't got it."

Sometime in history…

The football fell out of the time stream and landed on Sir Isaac Newton's head. "Ow… I say, that is a large apple," he said.

Back to the present…

"Dude what is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"It looks similar to the time vortex Warp used." Starfire answered.

"Ha ha ha ha! I can assure you I can be more of a threat than that boy." The enemy came out of the vortex. The Titans got into a fighting position.

"Who are you?" Robin commanded.

"Ha ha ha ha! I am your future threat. I am your present problem, Timezone!" Timezone shouted.

"Great, a time traveling villain with a lame catch phrase. Perfect." Raven said.

Timezone pressed a button on his gauntlet and the five modified time droids appeared. "Attack." The time droids took out their pendulum bow-staff and went for the Titans.

"Titans go!" Robin took his own bow-staff and charged at one of the druids. He swung at the droid's chest, but the droid blocked it. Robin jumped back and threw a freeze disk at the droid. The droid used his pendulum to repel the disk. Robin jumped out of the way before the disk hit him. Robin, bow-staff in hand, ran at the droid. He took a flash bomb from his belt and threw it. The droid used its pendulum to freeze the flash bomb. Robin used this opportunity to destroy the pendulum. He thrust his bow-staff forward and stuck it in the center of the pendulum. The pendulum top exploded. All the droid had left was half a bow-staff. Robin jumped into the air and drove a kick at the droid's head.

Starbolts flew a time droid Starfire was fighting. It ran in a circle dodging the bolts, then stopped and activated a barrier. Starfire threw the starbolts until she covered the area with dust. For a moment it looked like she destroyed it, but a blue ray fired from the dust. It hit Starfire, encasing her in ice and she fell to the ground like a rock. The droid walked over to her and fired another freeze ray. The tameranian looked up to see the ray hit her. "Aahh!" When the ray died down, the time droid walked over to pick her up. When it got closer, Starfire's eyes glowed green and…BAM the tameranian fired her eye beams blowing off the droid's head. The pendulum it held flew in the air. Starfire caught the staff and broke it.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at his time droid. This droid couldn't create a shield, but it could move very fast. It dodged the sonic blast and fired a freeze ray. The machine-man barely dodged the attack and the droid ran and swung his pendulum. Cyborg caught it in mid-swing and punched the droid's soulplex. The droid kicked Cyborg, knocking him down and then used the pendulum to freeze his arms. But Cyborg wasn't out; he used the cannon in his boot and blew a hole through the android's chest. He broke his arm out of the ice and fired the cannon at its head. The time-droid fell limp on the ground. Cyborg looked at Timezone.

"Yo time-boy." Timezone looked at him. "Don't know what you're doin' in the past, but I know where you're going in the future!" And with that said, he charged.

Now when we left Robin, he was aiming a kick at the time droid he was fighting's head. The time-droid caught his foot and threw him into a tree. At the same time, Beast Boy got knocked into the same tree. "Man for robots, these guys are tough," the changeling stated. Robin got up and took out two bird-a-rangs. He threw them at his time-droid. The droid used his bow-staff to block. Beast Boy turned into a lion and swiped his claws over the time-droid. The droid sparked in pain and exploded.

Another droid, the one Beast Boy was fighting, fired an energy blast at the two boys. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and tackled the time droid. The green cheetah knocked the droid on the ground and went T-rex. He stepped on the time-droid, destroying it. Robin ran over to Beast Boy who returned to human form. "Come on, we have to help Cyborg!" The boy wonder told him.

Raven was fighting a time droid of her own. This one had the freeze ray and a cloning ability.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" In one energy strike, it destroyed the clones. Now it was her and the original.

The time-droid fired the freeze ray, but Raven used her powers to create a shield. Another freeze ray was fired. Raven dodged the attack and fired a black energy wave at the robot. The droid used its cloning ability to block her attack. The remaining clones fired freeze rays at Raven. Raven used another energy shield to stop the attack, but the shield quickly began to weaken.

Raven dropped her shield and flew away from the multiple freeze rays. Suddenly Starfire flew in, throwing some starbolts at the clones. She turned to Raven. "I shall distract the copies. Raven, attack the real one."

Raven nodded and flew at the original and powered up a black energy shot. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The blast destroyed the time-droid, and when the original was destroyed, all the clones dissolved. Raven landed and looked at Starfire. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes but now we must assist the boys in the defeat of Timezone." Starfire said, pointing to Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy getting ready to fight. The girls flew over to the boys ready to fight.

Timezone let out a chuckle. "Heh, heh, so you were able to defeat my time-droids, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to stop me."

"We'll see about that." Robin said. "Titans Go!"

As soon as Robin said that Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and Starfire threw her starbolts knocking Timezone back. Robin went up and sent a flying kick at Timezone knocking him back three more feet. Next up came Beast Boy; he ran up to Timezone and turned into a gorilla in mid-punch. Before the punch could connect, Timezone adjusted the settings on his gauntlet and activated his Minute Transport. He teleported and reappeared behind Robin. The boy wonder turned around to see Timezone grab his arm and flip onto his back.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Beast Boy asked. Timezone answered his question by activating his minute transport again to appear in front of Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked and sweat dropped. "Oh, heh heh, what's up?"

**WHAM** Timezone kicked Beast Boy in the stomach. Timezone looked up to see Starfire throw her starbolts at Timezone. She fired her eyebeams at him, but missed because Timezone used the minute transport and dodged. Raven looked over at Timezone and activated her powers.

"I think it's time we ended his game." Black energy surrounded the gauntlet and it exploded.

"Good job Raven." Robin shouted. "All right team. Let's go!"

Starfire threw starbolts at Timezone, but he activated a feature on his other gauntlet that slowed down the starbolts until they stopped. He then fired the starbolts back at the tameranian. Starfire tried to block the attack, but it was too powerful and she was knocked down. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, but Timezone reflected the attack with a powerful barrier. It hit the ground near Cyborg, kicking up grass and dirt and dust, blocking his view. Suddenly, a white beam hit the human-robot.

"Yo what happened? I can't move!" He exclaimed. Meanwhile Raven used her powers to throw scraps of metal left behind the destroyed time-droids at Timezone. But he stopped them the same way he stopped Starfire's starbolts, and hurled the metal back at the half-demon. Beast Boy flies up as a hawk then turns into a wolf. Timezone sidestepped the attack, hitting the changer with the same white light blast that froze Cyborg.

But Beast Boy only distracted the time traveling enemy. Once Timezone's back was turned, Robin threw a bird-a-rang at Timezone and hit his "Time Pak". The pack sparked a little bit, startling Timezone. "No!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were unfrozen and joined Robin to finish the time traveler off. "No this can't be! I must return to my time to make repairs." Timezone opened a time-portal and begins to enter it.

"Oh no you don't." Robin fired a grappling hook at Timezone as he stepped into the time-portal. The rope wrapped around Timezone's leg. Robin pulled, trying to get the villain away from the portal, but once Timezone's whole body entered, the force became too powerful and Robin began to be pulled towards it.

Cyborg grabbed Robin's leg, hoping to pull him back. But even he wasn't strong enough and the two were dragged closer to the portal. Beast Boy turned into an elephant, but couldn't pull his two friends back, and his efforts were futile. All three were sucked into the time warp before Starfire and Raven could help them. Starfire gasped and Raven's eyes widened as the boys were sucked away.

"Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled as the portal closed. Starfire started to worry. "Oh, I wish to know where they are going please."

"Timezone said he was returning to his time. That's where they're going."

The two girls were silent for several minutes. Finally, Raven spoke up. "So what do we do for the rest of the fan fiction?"

"We must remove this sadness with joyful thought. Let us go to the mall of shopping and get decorations for our hair!" The tameranian said, causing Raven to make a disgusted face before making a more practical suggestion.

"How about we go to Steel City and ask the Titans East for help?"

"Yes, let us go there. Though I am hopeful that the Mas and the Menos don't do the crushing on me again."

Forty years into the future…

A warp opened up and out fell Robin, Cyborg, and a green elephant, which turned into Beast Boy into a pile. Beast Boy shook his head and looked at the tall buildings and cars passing by. He stood up and looked at the cars floating by. "Uh, dude, why are the cars flying?"

Cyborg and Robin also got up. Cyborg spoke next. "Where are we? When are we?" He asked this as he typed something on his sensors. "Whoa!" Robin looked at Cyborg.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" The boy wonder asked her cybernetic friend. Cyborg looked at him wide eyed before answering. "We're in the year 2045. We've been knocked forty years into the future!"

"Do you know where exactly?" Robin asked, but got his answer when Beast Boy pointed at the sign that said 'Jump City Park.'

"Dude…" was all Beast Boy could say. Suddenly several explosions occurred nearby where the Titans were. Out of the smoke came two figures, one male, and one female. The female wore black jeans and a black halter-top. Her blue hair was in pigtails, her eyes were blue also. The male wore black jeans and a black tank top. He had some chains on the side of his jeans. On his black tank top was the number thirteen in white letters. His hair was also blue and anime-style spiked. The girl spoke.

"Well, well looks like we found some wannabe Titans oh, thirteen?" The girl said to the guy thirteen.

"Yeah, wanna introduce ourselves?" Thirteen asked the girl. Robin prepared to fight getting into fighting position. Cyborg got his sonic cannon ready and Beast Boy was ready to go coyote on them. After several minutes, which seemed like hours, thirteen started to attack.

He manipulated the chains on his pants using them as several whips. He ran at the three 'wannabe Titans.'

"Titans, move!" The three boys jumped out of the way. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at thirteen, but the girl used a blue energy shield to cancel out the attack.

"Thanks Hex," Thirteen said to the girl called Hex. Hex charged and used a charm blade to hit Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a triceratops and tried to ram Hex. But thirteen used his chains as whips and struck Beast Boy, making him return to human form.

Robin dodged Hex's charm blades. He rolled under an attack and fired his grappling hook at her. Hex jumped out of the way allowing thirteen to use his chains. He hit Robin in the head, knocking him to the ground. Hex and thirteen walked up to him. Hex prepared one of her blades for a finishing strike.

Suddenly, red starbolts rained down and black energy waves grabbed the chains thirteen used. A sonic cannon blast fired along with arrows and electric current knocked his back. Finally, a green elephant rammed into thirteen.

"Good job Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Uh, dude, it wasn't me." Beast Boy answered and pointed. "It was them."

Robin looked over to where Beast Boy pointed and saw six teens.

"No, it's the Teen Titans!" Thirteen shouted.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Teen Titans?"

**End Chapter 1**


	3. Teen Titans Beyond

Chapter 2- "Teen Titans Beyond"

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at the group of six that called themselves the Teen Titans, and then over to Hex and Thirteen. Hex took out an octagon shaped communicator "Mistress, we have a small problem. The Teen Titans busted up our party."

"Not to worry, child," A woman's voice said "I just sent you a little assistance" In an instant trees started to fall a two more figures appeared. One wore dark blue pants and a white muscle shirt. His whole body was covered in dark brown fur and he looked like a gorilla. This was Ape, he was super strong, but didn't talk much.

The next figure was a brain, Gizmos brain to be exact. His brain was in a jar shaped like his old head, it even had a pair of goggles like his old ones on it. The jar shaped like his head was on top of a robot body. The body was green and about five feet high. The design of the robot body was similar to his old suit. He also had a laser and a beam-sword to use in battle.

"Don't tell me these pit-sniffers gave you a hard time." The brain said. Cyborg groaned hearing Gizmos annoying voice.

Robin got up and took out some exploding disks. Cyborg and Beast got off the ground. Robin looked at the six future Titans. Firebird looked at him, her eyes widening a little, but she quickly turned back to the four villains and took out her bo-staff "Titans go!" she yelled. The nine Titans split off, Robin and Firebird went for Thirteen, Beast Boy, Changer and Arella went after Hex, Cyborg and Cyberwasp went for the Gizmo Brain (much to Cyborg's enjoyment) and Archie and Circuit went after Ape.

Ape started up by throwing a nearby tree at Archie and Circuit. They both dodged and Archie strung an arrow into her bow and fired at Ape. The arrow unleashed a net to catch him, but Ape grabbed the net in mid-air and threw it back at the two titans. Circuit used his powers to catch the net and tossed it aside. He then fired an electric current at Ape; Archie also fired an electric arrow. The combined attacks gave Ape a powerful system shock and he was knocked on his back.

He wasn't defeated though. He quickly got back to his feet and charged at Archie. The archer girl took out an arrow and fired it. The end turned into a boxing glove that hit apes head. Circuit used the tossed aside net and rapped it around Ape. Then he electrocuted the net shocking Ape and knocking him out.

(ttb)

"You pitsniffers can't beat me." Gizmo Brain threw an 'insult' and whipped out his beam sword. He ran forward whipping it around. Cyberwasp flew out of the way, Gizmo attempted to strike Cyborg, but Cyborg caught the strike with his hand.

"Don't know how a barfbrain like you got here, but your next trip's the scrap yard."

"No shrimp like you is taking me to a scrap yard!" Cyborg threw a punch at Gizmo Brains head. He stumbled backward, but caught himself. Cyborg powered his sonic cannon and fired, two other sonic cannons from came from Cyberwasp as he landed next to Cyborg. Gizmo Brain's suit short circuited and fell face first (brain first?) on the ground. Cyborg looked at Cyberwasp angered.

"Yo, what is my tech doing on you? I don't ever recall selling it on E-bay!"

"You're better of not knowing."

"Tell me before a blast you sky-high!"

Cyberwasp sighed and looked Cyborg and said "Cyborg, you are my father."

Cyborg stared for a moment letting his brain catch up "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cyberwasp sweatdropped at Cyborg's overused reaction.

(ttb)

Hex threw her charm blades at the shape shifters and half-demon girl. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah to dodge the attacks and ran up to Hex. Hex used a charm a charm shield and pushed the shape shifter back. Changer ran forward "Claws of tiger, legs of kangaroo."

Changers hand became claws and his legs became that of a kangaroo's. He jumped into the air. When he started to descend he tried to swipe Hex, but she produced another barrier.

"Time to fight magic with magic." Arella said. "Azaraeth, hezbarack, mortix!"

Arella produced a sword shaped beam that broke threw the barrier and striked Hex. Although weak, Hex tried to counter-attack with more charm blasts straight to Arella, but Arella dodged each attack and struck Hex again with another energy blast. Hex lay flat on her back. Arella then floated over to her.

"Give up?" Arella asked.

"N-No." Hex said weakly. "In-fact……I'm just getting started!"

Twirling around her arms, Hex created a big, pink, energy orb that knocked Arella knocked Arella back. Hex then slowly got up and used a big mystical energy blast to knock Arella to the ground. The blast was intense and made Arella very weak. Hex chuckled evilly as she bombarded the dark heroine with the powerful, mystic ray.

"Arella!" Changer exclaimed.

Changer tried to think of a plan to help his sister. He then saw a big group of birds on a nearby tree. He got an idea. Changer transformed into a bird and used his animal telepathic wave in order to communicate with the birds. Changer told them to fly over attack Hex. The birds then flew off the tree and went straight for Hex. The next thing she knew, she was getting clawed and pecked at by at by the birds with their beaks and talons. Hex tried to shoo the birds away. This distraction made her lose her concentration on the ray. This gave Arella the perfect opportunity to strike. With some of the power she had left, she produced a telepathic fist and knocked Hex into the air. Hex then fell smack down to the ground, flat unconscious!

Beast Boy stared at the scene and ran over to Changer and Arella. "Whoa, that was awesome, you guys rock!"

"Yeah, I know." Changer said crossing his arms placing a proud smile on his face. Arella rolled her eyes before giving Beast Boy a polite "Thank you."

Beast Boy looked at Changer a huge smile on his face. "How'd you do that? I can't even do that."

"Let's just say I learned it from you an m-YOW!" Arella elbowed Changer.

A question mark appeared over Beast Boys head. "Huh?"

"N-n-nothing." Arella answered.

(ttb)

Robin ran up to thirteen and tried to kick him. Thirteen dodged two kicks and used his chains to grab Robins leg when the tried again. The chains rolled up his leg and started to squeeze his abdomen. Suddenly Firebird flew forward, bo-staff in hand, and tried to swing at thirteen. The man named after a number jumped back and the chains fell flat, Robin slumped to the ground.

Robin watched as Firebird, who put her bo-staff back in her vest, fired firebolt after firebolt at thirteen who barely managed to dodge them. Thirteen dodged another firebolt and concentrated, reactivating his power. In an instant the chains sprang to and lunged at Firebird. The half-tamaranian raised her arms to shield her face. The chains wrapped them.

"Heh, heh no more firebolts for the birdie." Thirteen smirked

Firebird gave him an irritated look then smirked "This 'birdie' can do more than throw fire."

"Huh?"

Firebird used her Tamaranean strength and pulled at the chains. Thirteen lost his footing and fell on the ground. The chains were ripped off his pants and fell limb falling off Firebirds arms. Thirteen slowly stood up taking out a communicator like the one Hex had, "Headmistress, we cannot defeat them, we have to retreat."

The woman's voice came over the communicator, "Very well, return to the base."

Thirteen looked over at his injured teammates, "What about the others?"

"Don't worry about them, return-"

BAM

Firebird flew over and landed a punch right at Thirteen's chin. The number named man fell to his knees. The communicator flew into the air and landed by Firebirds feet.

"Thirteen, come in! What has happened?" Firebird crushed the communicator with her boot.

(ttb)

After a few minutes the police arrived and took away the four villains. Firebird and Cyberwasp assisted them with Gizmo Brains robot body. The police drove them to the jump city jail.

"I guess thirteen's not such a bad number after all; for us anyway."

"Wish I could say the same." Cyberwasp turned to the four other future titans then looked at Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy who were in a 'heated' discussion.

"How could they have gotten here?" Cyberwasp asked.

"Timezone perhaps." Firebird answered walking up to the three "past" titans. "Um, excuse me," The three boys turned to look at Firebird.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I want to say thanks for helping us."

"Who were those guys?" Robin also asked.

"That was the fearsome four." Arella answered, "They work for their head mistress, and leader of the hive."

"The hive?"

"Yo, I thought the hive broke down after Blood was locked in jail, how'd they get together?" Cyborg asked only receiving a shrug.

"Sooooo, who are you guy anyway?" Beast Boy asked then added "I mean who are you guys not who are you guys. I mean…Oh forget it."

The other Titans stared at Beast Boy. Firebird broke the silence after several seconds. "We're the Teen Titans. I'm Firebird, and this is Cyberwasp, Archie, Arella, Changer, and Circuit."

"And Cyberwasp's my son?" Cyborg choked out.

"Still shocked huh." Cyberwasp said partially amused. Firebird smiled then looked at Robin tilting her head a little. Robin noticed her gave "Uh…is something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh n-no. Um… this doesn't seem like a good place to talk, so let's head to the tower."

"Tower? You mean Titans Tower?" Robin asked mask-wide.

"Yup, all set-up for our liking."

"Yeah, we got ourselves a shway videogame system." Changer said then realized something "Hey that reminds me, I still need to beat Circuit in Ex-caliber 2."

"You mean I have to beat you." Circuit smirked generating his flying disk and flying to the tower. Changer became an eagle following after him. Arella followed them so they wouldn't cause any trouble.

"How's the tower still operational? Starfire said it became obsolete."

"It was, but I got it all upgraded with new tech and a new and improved security system." Cyberwasp proudly stated.

Cyborg beamed at the thought of a 'new and improved' security system "This I gotta see."

Cyborg followed Cyberwasp to the island the tower was on as did Robin and Firebird. Archie was gonna follow, but Beast Boy grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

"What?" Archie asked

Beast Boy suddenly became nervous. He gulped "Uh, you look a bit like Terra. Are you her niece or something?" He asked hesitantly.

Archie giggled "No, I'm her daughter."

Suddenly Beast Boys eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face "Really, she's alive!"

"And well, living with my father."

Beast Boy's eyes became hearts and the world around him became big red hearts with pictures of Terra's face. The hearts pictures subsided and a white wedding cake with appeared with a Beast Boy and Terra figurine on top of it.

"Is you father who I think he is?" Beast Boy asked his eyes changing from pink hearts to stars.

"If you're thinking Roy Harper AKA Speedy, you got it."

"Hey, Archie let's go." Firebird shouted

"Coming leader-girl." Archie yelled back running ahead as her registered into Beast Boy head. His eyes widened in shock and the wedding cake in his mind fell on his head. The hearts became rain clouds that rained on Beast Boy.

"Oh Terra, where did our love go?"

(ttb)

Meanwhile in Timezone's abandoned warehouse he was busy fixing his damaged "Time Pak."

"Aaaargh. Those Titans." He growled. "Like the ones now weren't bad enough! Now the past Titans have followed me into the future! This complicates things greatly."

His business line went off and the man he spoke to in the earlier appeared on screen, "Yes, it does."

Timezone turned around in surprise. "Oh, it's you. How did you know the Titans followed me to the future?"

"It happened in the past, so it would undoubtedly be known in the future, which at this time would be the present." the man answered.

"I see, but how will I be able to defeat nine Titans!" Timezone asked.

"Patience my friend, you will defeat them in time, and I shall help you." The man answered.

"How?"

"I'll explain later, until then get your suit repaired, I'll call you later to inform you of our future plans." The screen instantly went blank leaving Timezone to wonder this mysterious man was.He went back to work in silence.

**End Chapter 2**

That ends chapter two of Teen Titans Beyond. I'll try to get the next Chapter up as soon as I can, but with finals coming next week a new avatar episode this Friday and FINALLY the episode prophecy airing this Saturday I'm gonna be kinda busy.

Oh yeah if you want, feel free to guess who the man Timezone is talking to is.

I'll give you one hint: he/she has really cool lines.


	4. Ravager

Okay I am very sorry I took over a month to get this chapter out, but I had a very, very, VERY hard time writing it. So it isn't my best work. (Plus my lack of patience got the better of me and I wound up downloading The End only hours after the episodes aired in Canada and watched them pretty much non-stop. Good thing the eps. are finally airing in the US) Anyway let's continue the story with…

Chapter 3- "Ravager"

At Titans Tower the nine Titans (three past, six future) were in the living room…well most of them. Circuit and Changer were playing their long awaited Ex-Calibur 2 match while Beast Boy watched (and drooled at the site of the Game station Revolution 3).

Cyberwasp was showing Cyborg the scimatics for his security system and the improved T-sub and Archie was brushing her hair.

"Yeah, oh yeah, I did it. I beat Circuit! Go Changer, go Changer, you're the king. Go Changer, get funkaa!"

"Man, no one says 'funkaa' anymore!" Circuit said. "It's not shway."

"Uh… 'Shway?'" Robin and Beast Boy questioned.

"It's the future way of saying um…what was that word…uh cool?" Cyberwasp said/asked. "Ask Firebird or Arella. They know about old terms better than us."

"Where is Firebird anyway?" Robin asked "And Arella too?"

"Arella's doing her weekly meditation," Circuit answered. "Firebirds probably in her room."

"So Pop's what do you think of our GSR3?"Changer asked changing the subject.

"I just saw the future, and it's good," Beast Boy answered a smile on his face "very good." Then he blinked in realization. "What…wait a minute Pops?"

"Oops…"

Firebird walked into the room and walked over to Cyberwasp. "Hey, anything on Timezone?"

"I checked all area inside the city limits…"

"Anything?"

"Nope, Nothin'. Timezone seems smarter than our other villains. Probably has his hideout outside the city where we can't detect him."

"That's not good." Firebird said then started thinking, but her thoughts were broken by Beast Boy.

"But how's that possible?" Beast Boy asked pulling his hair on his head. "I was destined to be with Terra, but she's with Speedy! How can I have a son!"

"Well, there was one other…"Changer said nervous.

"Who?"

"Well, you can guess that Arella has Ravens powers, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Arella's my sister."

"What does that have to do with…?" Realization hit Beast Boy like Cinderblock body-slamming him. "Y-you don't mean that…that-"

"I'm as surprised as you are," Cyborg said "You and Raven? That must be an interesting relationship."

"Are you okay Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I just heard _my_ future and it sounds very painful." Was his response.

Suddenly an alarm rang through the Tower. Firebird flew over to the central computer and turned off the Game station.

"Hey, I was winning." Circuit shouted. Firebird rolled her eyes and typed on the computer finding the disturbance. Arella came running into the room and ran over to Firebird.

"What's the trouble?"

"Not sure, but it's up town by Jump Cities History Museum. Titans Go!"

The future Titans ran to the door. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy followed, but Firebird and Cyberwasp stopped them.

"Stay here." Firebird told them.

"No way, we're going with you." Robin protested.

"NO! Stay here!" Firebird protested

"Dude we only want to help." Beast Boy said.

"Trust us, you'll be more helpful here than out there." Cyberwasp assured.

They left, the door closing behind them. Robin walked over to the window and saw the future Titans fly (Circuit carried Archie because she can't fly).

"Dude, are we really just gonna sit around and do nothing?" Beast Boy asked.

"They have a good point making us stay behind." Cyborg said.

"Huh?"

"If anything bad happens to us something bad may happen to them." The cyborg explained.

"Cyborg's right." Robin said turning to look at them. "But still, it feels weird just sitting here doing nothing."

"I know Robin, but I'm sure after a few days they'll loosen up and let us help them." Cyborg said.

"Or we could annoy them until they let us." Beast Boy suggested getting strange glances. "Okay maybe not."

(ttb)

The Jump City History Museum, were trinkets of the past are kept for educational use in the future…or at least that's what the sign says. However at this very moment it is the target of a crime. Inside was a thief filling a bag up with money. She wore a tight dark blue outfit and a mask that covered most of her head except for her mouth down. There was also a hole in the back of the mask so her long white hair could fall to her knees. She had a whip in her left hand and her right one was gloved.

She filled the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She walked away from three unconscious guards.

"That was too easy." She said to herself.

The bag turned black and was ripped from the thief's grasp. She turned and saw the Teen Titans. Arella was using her powers to hold the bag.

"Great. Ravager." Archie said not in a very happy way.

"Doing a little chore for your father?" Firebird asked.

A smirk appeared on Ravagers face "Always have been smart, much like yours." She said then took her whip and tried to strike the half-tamaranean.

Firebird took to the air just as Archie fired an arrow at Ravager, but she jumped out of the way. Changer turned into a hawk a used his talons to grab to grab her hair.

"Ow, let go!" Ravager yelled. Of course changer didn't listen and pulled harder. Arella used the bag she had to hit Ravager then fired a few energy blasts at her while her brother distracted Ravager. Soon however Ravager got tired of this.

The fingers on Ravagers gloved hand grew claws. She swiped at Changer, startling him and making him let go of her hair.

Cyberwasp powered up his sonic cannon and fired it at Ravager, but she was to fast and dodged every cannon blast. She then ran forward and used her claws to attack Cyberwasp who raised an arm to shield his face.

Circuit fired an electric shock at Ravager. It hit her leg and she lost her balance for a moment, but she regained it in time to dodge a sonic cannon blast from Cyberwasp. Ravager did a back flip and wrapped her whip around Circuits legs and threw him into Cyberwasp.

Firebird flew in, taking her bo-staff out. She swung at Ravager, but the thief jumped backwards to avoid the swing. Firebird kept swinging and Ravager dodged every attack. Firebird then put her bo-staff away and flew forward with a sidekick. Ravager took the blow, but quickly recovered and lunged at the half-Tamaranean. Firebird smirked and got out of the way.

"Arella, Archie, she's all yours." At that Archie strung a fire arrow on her bow and Arella fired an energy blast. The two attacks combined and hit Ravager knocking her back.

Meanwhile, in another area, our mysterious figure was watching the fight. He took out a communicator, "That's enough Ravager." He said into it. "Get the money and return to the base."

Ravager heard the orders and launched her whip at Arella, who was still holding the bag with her powers. The whip latched around her body and brought her, and the bag, to the ground. Ravager ran over and took the bag. "It's been nice playing with you Titans," she said taking out a smoke bomb, "but dad says I need to go home."

She through the smoke bomb to the ground it exploded. The Titans coughed as the smoke spread through the room. After a few seconds the room cleared up and Ravager was long gone.

The mysterious figure watched Ravager escape then typed in a special number. "I have a message for Timezone. Tell him to meet me at these coordinates. I think it's time we met face to face."

(ttb)

Back at Titans Tower Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. The winner would challenge Circuit to a match (since the game said he had the highest score.) The future titans walked.

"I don't get it, why would she need money?" Archie asked

"Ravager's father sent her so he might be planning something." Arella answered

"But he's an old man, at least seventy years old." Circuit scoffed.

"Don't underestimate him, after what he did to dad/mom you should never underestimate him!" Firebird and Archie yelled at the same time right in Circuits ear.

Robin looked over at the six titans and walked over, "So I take it things didn't go to well?" He questioned

"They went awful. Ravager got away." Archie said

"Who?

"The daughter of someone you might know." Arella said.

"I don't understand." Robin stated putting his hand behind his head.

"Good." Changer said walking by and jumping on the couch. A question mark appears over Robin's head.

"Let's just say you two go ways back." Firebird said. Another question mark appeared over Robins head.

(ttb)

40 years into the past…

Night had fallen and everyone in steel city was asleep, except Starfire. She was wide awake looking at the stars thinking of the three boys.

"Why are you still up?" Starfire turned around to acknowledge Ravens presence as she walked over.

"I am unable to sleep." Starfire told her. "I fear too much for Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy's safety to be capable of sleep."

"Worrying about them isn't going to help them." Raven said.

"Then what must we do." Starfire asked.

"All we can do is wait and hope that they'll be all right." Raven answered her cloak blowing in the wind. They stayed silent then Raven spoke up again. "Don't worry Starfire, they'll be fine. Let's go back inside and get some sleep." She said turning around to leave.

"I will join you momentarily." Starfire said then added "and Raven."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for comforting me."

Raven smiled as Starfire said that. "That's what friends do Starfire. That's what friends do."

**End Chapter 3**


	5. Identified

Chapter 4 "Identified"

It was late when Timezone had received the massage from his messenger about his client. After fixing his suit (and getting some much needed rest) he snuck into Jump City and followed the coordinates to what seemed to be the sewers. He walked for a while in the sewers until he reached a dead end.

"Great," He looked at the wall then at the coordinates he had received. "This must be a-" Suddenly the in front of him broke in the middle revealing another path. As he walked down that path the color of the green sewer walls turned to a dark orange and the floor became dry, like the water was afraid to go any farther. After a few minutes he came across a door. There was nothing fancy about it, it was just a plain, ordinary, door like those you'd see in schools, but that gave it an eerie feeling.

He opened the door and walked into a room. The room was huge and empty. Near the roof were gears and small walkways, some looked like whoever on them would fall pretty quickly unless they had good balance. Large monitors were on the walls, currently turned off.

Timezone walked around the room, his footsteps (and the moving gears above him) were the only sounds in the room.

"Greetings Timezone," a calm voice said coming out from behind some gears. A figure jumped to the ground landing without a scratch about twenty feet away from Timezone. "So nice to see you again. Now I believe we have much to discuss."

"Yes, I believe we do." Timezone said.

(ttb)

Back at Titans Tower, Firebird was changing out of her super hero attire. She put on a black skirt and a light green sweater, with a pair of black high heels. While brushing her hair a knock came from the door.

"It's open." She said. The door opened and Robin came into the room. "I thought you didn't use secret identities." The Teen-wonder said looking around her room. The floors were made of wood and the walls were painted purple. There was a bed in the middle of the room, two posters on the wall (which he guessed were bands) and a book shelf.

"We usually don't," Firebird stated "but if we have to do things out side of Jump City than we use secret identities. I have something to take care of in Gotham."

"At," Robin looked at a clock on the wall, "nine o'clock at night?"

"Everything important happens in Gotham at night."

Robin couldn't argue with that, since he grew up in Gotham.

"I'll be back by ten-thirty or eleven so don't worry okay?" Firebird asked. Robin smiled a little "all right."

(ttb)

"I trust you have a reason for telling me where your lair is." Timezone said.

"Hmm… perhaps. If you remember I hired you to get rid of the past Titans, but three of them managed to get here into the present, correct?" The figure asked standing with perfect posture.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

The figure took out a picture from underneath his gloved hands. At the same time Ravager walked down a stair case and over to the figure. "I was just thinking how this can benefit me as well as you." The figure looked at the presence of Ravager. "Ah, good timing, I'd like to introduce you to Timezone."

"It's nice to meet you."

Timezone raised an eyebrow it was rare to see a villainess that was so polite. "Likewise." He managed to say before turning his attention to the man shrouded on the shadows. "I believe we have more to discuss such as-"

"When you will be paid," the figure finished his sentence "you also want to know who I am correct?"

Timezone nodded his head.

"The second question you will have to wait for the answer. The first, well, you can get some of your pay by completing this task." He held up the picture and tossed it to Timezone. He caught it and looked at it.

"I have and overdue appointment with a certain Robin and I would like you and Ravager to get him for me."

Timezone studied the picture a smirk forming on his face. "I'll get on it. Come on Ravager."

"This should be fun. We'll be back soon father." Ravager followed Timezone out of the shadowed figure's lair.

(ttb)

BRANG, BRANG

The alarm rang through Titans Tower. The eight remaining Titans ran to the living room. Arella and Cyberwasp made their way over to the computer. Arella typed a few keys.

"Looks like Timezone and Ravager decided to show up." Arella noted.

"Where's Firebird?" Cyborg asked not noticing the half-human, half-Tamaranean girl.

"In Gotham." Robin and Circuit answered simultaneously.

"We'll just have to go on without her." Circuit added.

"You're right." Cyberwasp said. "Alright, Teen Titans, let's go!"

The Titans went to where the signal came from, (Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy convinced the others to let them come) and confronted Timezone and Ravager.

"So you came and you brought the retired Titans." Timezone pointed out. "Perfect. This makes things easier on us. You don't mind if I take care of the old ones do you?" He asked Ravager.

"Just remember, dad wants the bird alive." Ravager said.

"I won't forget." Timezone fired a blast at the Titans.

"Titans move!" Robin called out of instinct, not that anyone complained, and jumped out of the way. He took out his bo-staff and went straight for Timezone. He swung trying to hit him in his chest, but the time-traveler took out his own and blocked the attack. He then tried a head shot, but that was blocked also.

Timezone pushed Robin away and fired his freeze ray. Robin avoided getting hit and threw a few smoke bombs. They made contact with the ground and smoke covered the area.

Timezone looked around the area for any sign of the Titans. He got his answer when Cyborg's fist made contact with his face. Timezone landed on his back. Rubbing his chin he stood up and looked at Cyborg who was getting ready to fire his sonic cannon.

Cut to Ravager who gracefully dodged Cyberwasp's sonic cannon blasts and Circuit's electric current like attacks.

"She moves way to fast." Circuit stated.

"I've got it covered." Archie took out an arrow and fired it. Ravager jumped out of the way so the arrow hit the pavement. A patch of ice formed. Archie kept firing the arrows and Ravager dodged each one. Archie fired one more arrow this time when Ravager landed she slipped on a patch of ice and lost her footing.

Arella used this to her advantage and used her powers to pick up a light post. She swung it so it hit Ravagers side. Ravager took the hit and was tossed onto a street corner. She slowly stood up. Archie fired another arrow, but Ravager ducked and ran for her. Archie tried another and missed.

Ravager tried to use her claws to swipe at Archie, but Changer transformed into a goat and rammed into her. Arella then used her powers to break the claws on Ravagers glove.

"Way to go sis." Changer cheered.

"Let's not get to comfortable. Ravagers still a formidable opponent without her weapons." Arella said and how right she was.

(ttb)

Firebird rode her motorcycle up to Wayne Manor. The turns made it difficult for her to steer since she rarely rode the bike her dad gave her. She parked it next to another one, which she guessed was Terry's, and walked up to the manor door. She knocked and when no one answered she opened the door.

The house was completely deserted. The last time she was here it was packed; then again the last time she was here was her first time and the only reason it was packed was because Tim Drake convinced Bruce that it was time to have a small reunion. Her dad went and broughther mom and her. She also met Terry. They didn't get along very well.

She walked around the house and came up to a clock. She opened it, leading down to another path, the Bat cave. She walked down the path, leading to a big computer. She saw Terry speaking with Bruce Wayne.

"I can't believe it!" She heard the teenager yell. "Timezone was my villain, but those Titans come, mess things up, and now we can't find him."

"If I recall they saved your life." Bruce responded watching the footage from the prison breach.

"That's not the point." Terry defended.

"And your point is?"

"Timezone was my villain, and thanks to those brats he got away."

"Hey, who you calling a brat?" Firebird yelled as she got to the bottom. She surprised Terry, but Bruce calmly turned around, like she knew she was there the whole time, which was true since he used to be batman.

"Hello, Phoenix." He greeted her using her real name.

"Hey Mr. Wayne." She said remembering he didn't like it when she called him grandpa. She turned to Terry. "Hi Terry, nice to see you again."

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Can you help us find Timezone?" she asked

"No way. Forget it." Terry answered. Firebird flew up so she was at his height.

"Please help us." She begged.

"I said no, now go home."

Firebird flew over to Bruce. "Will you help us find Timezone?"

"If you can convince my student I will." He answered.

"And she's not so- what do you mean student?" Terry questioned. "Last time I checked, I was Batman."

"I'm still your mentor." Firebird used this opening and flew up to Terry. "He was also my dad's mentor and daddy teaches me. So we're like family, and family helps each other. So what do you say?"

"I say you should get some better logic." Terry said. "If you're gonna stay here longer. I'm going home."

Firebird sighed and landed back on the ground. "Alright Terry, I didn't want to do this, but if you don't help us find Timezone, I gonna tell everyone you're Batman."

(ttb)

The Titans continued fighting. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, but Timezone activated his barrier and reflected the blast bag at Cyborg hitting him in the chest. Beast Boy watched Cyborg fly by him then turned into a wolf. He ran and leapt at Timezone only to be hit by his freeze ray and be frozen.

Robin connected two bird-a-rangs together and the middle popped out forming a sword. He ran forward and directed a horizontal slash at Timezone followed by a well aimed sidekick. Timezone was on his knees.

"Give it up Timezone, you finished." Robin said.

"No I'm not. You, on the other hand are." Instantly he raised his freeze ray and fired at Robin while he was off guard.

Back with Ravager, Changer gave himself a pair of gorilla arms and kangaroo legs. He lept forward and tried to land a punch. Ravager rolled out of the way and kicked him in the head. Changer fell back, his arms and legs returning to human form.

Ravager looked over to see that Timezone had Robin frozen. "It's been fun Titans, but I really have to go." She threw a smoke bomb into the air. It exploded allowing them to make their escape.

The smoke cleared and Ravager and Timezone were gone. "Is everyone alright?" Cyborg asked. There were nods or silent 'yeahs' from the group (except Beast Boy who was still frozen.) Archie looked around then asked "Wait, where's Robin?"

They looked around Robin was no where in sight.

(ttb)

Terry looked at Firebird after she said she threatened to tell everyone he was Batman. "You wouldn't."

"I would." She told him.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I wouldn't"

"YOU WOULDN'T"

"Yes she would." Bruce said hoping to end the argument. Terry glared at Bruce for taking her side then looked at Firebird. He gave out an irritated sigh "Fine we'll help you."

"THANK YOU!" Firebird exclaimed hugging Terry tightly. "You will not regret this."

"Yeah, I will." He managed to choke out.

Firebirds communicator went off. She let go of Terry (who began gasping for breathe), and took it out. "Yeah?"

"Uh Firebird," Circuit's voice came over the communicator and his face on the screen. "We have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Well, we ran into Timezone and Ravager and fought them and-"

"We did a really good job just so you know." Changer interrupted. Circuit shoved Changer away.

"Is something wrong?" Firebird asked

"Well, to put it short and to the point. Robin's been captured by Timezone "

"WHAT?" Firebirds communicator hit the ground.

(ttb)

"Unfreeze him."

Timezone did as told, and Robin's body fell limb. His arms and legs were tied to a thick beam so he wouldn't fall over.

"Excellent work Timezone." A voice familiar to Robin said. "As promised he is part of your reward."

Robin raised his head and looked at three people not to far away. He saw Timezone vanish (use minute transport) and Ravager and the shadowed man look over at him.

"Hello Robin." The figure finally stepped into some light. "It's so nice to see you again."

Robin immediately recognized the figure. His voice, his stance, his mask, he knew who it was and his name escaped his lips.

"Slade…"

**End Chapter 4**


	6. Rescue

Chapter 5 "Rescue"

"Firebird are you there? Firebird come in." Circuit's voice came from the communicator on the floor. Firebird bent down and picked it up. "I'm here, just a little shaken up."

"Okay, don't worry about Timezone." Cyberwasp cut in. "Since Ravager was with him they should still be in the city."

"Okay I'll be back at the tower as soon as I can-"

"No stay where you are, we'll search for Ravager and contact you once we find her."

"Yo, who's this Ravager anyway?" Cyborg asked off-screen.

"We'll explain back at the tower."

The signal broke off their.

(ttb)

"Slade." Robin's voice echoed threw the room.

"Ah, so nice that you remember me." Slade said "Though I'm sure you've tried to forget about my presence."

"How did you survive Terra's attack?" Robin yelled remembering that Slade fell into the lava created by the volcano the former Titan accidentally triggered.

"You don't know?" The masked man questioned. "Well you'll just have to see for yourself, if you live long enough of course."

Robin's eyes narrowed 'What is he planning?' he thought to himself. His eyes then fell on Ravager. "Who's that, your new apprentice?"

"Oh, forgive me for not giving any proper introductions. Robin this is Ravager, my daughter."

(ttb)

"Say what!" Cyborg shouted. The seven remaining titans returned to Titans Tower, where the Cyberwasp and the others told Cyborg and Beast Boy about Ravager, including who her dear old daddy was. "Slade has a daughter?"

"Dude that's just un-Slade like." Beast Boy blurted out.

"That's love; you never know where it'll bring you." Arella said.

"Good point."

"So now that we have you guys up-to-date, how do we find Robin?" Changer asked.

"Can't we just track him from his communicator?" Archie suggested

"The hardware is forty years out dated." Cyberwasp said.

"So is ours." Cyborg pointed. This gets Beast Boy's brain working. "Dude, that's it!" The green shape shifter shouted.

"What's it?"

"We'll use our communicators to find Robin."

"Good idea…wait Beast Boy had a good idea?" Cyborg quickly shrugged it off and activated his arm communicator while Beast Boy took out his. After several seconds a little red dot appeared on Cyborg's screen. "I got a lock on his location."

Cyberwasp took out his comm. "Firebird we found were Robin is and am sending the coordinates right now."

The Titans set out shortly after Cyberwasp sent Firebird the location. She met up with them on the streets. Once she got there Arella used her powers to remove a nearby sewer lid.

"Dude, why did it have to be the sewers?" Beast Boy asked once they got down.

"It's the perfect hiding place." Archie answered, "How many people would think to look down here?"

While they walked through the sewers Slade, Ravager and Robin, who is still tied up, watched them on monitors.

"Excellent, the Titans are coming." Slade spoke then turned to Ravager. "Is everything prepared?"

"Everything's all set, but I must ask you something. If we can destroy them now, why do we need Timezone's help anyway?"

"If Timezone had finished the Titans off in the past we wouldn't have to do this now would we."

Ravager shrugged unsure how to answer then walked out of the room. Slade turned back to the monitors to see that the teenagers had entered his base.

They silently walked down a path. Beast Boy was the first to break the silence, "Dude, why can't Slade be like an ordinary bad guy and have statues and pictures dedicated to himself?"

Before anyone could respond a laser hit Beast Boy knocking him over. Slades robots were blocking their path, and Ravager was the leader.

"Hello Titans. Dad's been expecting you." As she said this the ninja like robots sprang to life and went for the Titans.

The Titans jumped out of the way. Firebird flew into the air and threw some firebolts at the robots while avoiding some lasers. One tackled her from behind knocking her to the ground.

Cyborg punched one robot after another then whipped out his sonic cannon and fired it at several more. Beast Boy and Changer turned into a wolf and cheetah. They jumped on and dug their claws into the ninja robots. Arella used her powers to push them into the walls or into each other.

Firebird threw off the robot on her and took out her bo-staff. She jabbed it into on of the robot heads. Arella then flew over. "We'll take care of these guys, go find Robin!" Firebird nodded and flew off her bo-staff still in her hand.

Cyberwasp fired his sonic cannons getting rid of more ninjas. Several started jumping on him, but he used his bee stinger like a top and spun around. The robots flew off him and into the walls or into other robots. Meanwhile Archie fired arrow after arrow at Ravager. Ravager dodged a few, then took out a bo-staff. She used it to block more arrows then ran forward. She swung at Archie's ribs. The archer girl jumped back and used her bow to block a second strike. After getting to a good distance Archie strung another arrow into her bow and fired it, but Ravager avoided that one also.

(ttb)

Firebird opened the door leading to where Slade had Robin tied up. She saw Robin and flew over. "Are you alright?" she asked untying him from the pole.

"He hasn't been harmed." A voice said. Firebird looked up at one over the balcony's to see Slade his bo-staff in hand. Firebird quickly untied Robin and took out her own bo, as did Robin. Firebird flew up to Slade while Robin used the gears and beams. Firebird struck first connecting with Slades staff when he blocked. Robin came up from behind trying to kick Slade in the head. However Slade was one step ahead. He spun around knocking Firebird into some gear and Robin off the ledge.

Robin to out his grappling hook and fired it at a support beam and used it to swing to a safe area. That safe area wasn't safe for long. Slade jumped down trying to aim a kick at Robins face, but Robin rolled out of the way then lunged forward with a punch. Slade grabbed Robins hand and kneed him in the stomach bring Robin to his knees.

Firebird flew in back into the action kicking Slade in the side. "For someone whose got to be in his early seventies this guys pretty tough." She muttered.

"Tough or not he's still going down." Robin said painfully rubbing his stomach.

Firebird watched as Slade easily recovered from her kick. 'Yeah but it won't be easy.' She thought as Robin ran at Slade.

(ttb)

Archie fired another arrow, which Ravager effortlessly avoided then ran forward for a kick. Archie got out of the way and searched through her quiver for another arrow, but she didn't have anymore.

"Out of arrows are you." Ravager said. Archie scowled and ran forward trying to get her fist on Ravagers face, but Ravager grabbed her arm and twisted the archer-girls body around so body was facing the opposite direction and shoulder was being pulled back.

"You do realize you were fighting a losing battle the whole time right." Ravager said. Archie tried to turn around, but her arms position made it impossible and sent more pain down her spine.

"Not very strong without your arrows are you." Ravager taunted.

"Be quiet…"Archie whispered.

"But it's true, without any arrows you're useless."

"Stop it." She said much louder her blue eyes turning a yellow color.

"I'm only speaking the truth and you know it."

"Stop!"

The ground started shaking around them as the place started to cave in. Arella was the first to notice and used her powers to push Ravager off of Archie, who collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Circuit used his powers to trap Ravager in an electric net as Arella flew over to her red-haired friend.

"Are you alright?" She asked helping Archie up when she nodded Arella asked the next question. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Archie whispered. Her attention was changed when Robin and Firebird came running/flying down to them.

"We have to get out of here." Firebird said.

"What about Slade?" Cyborg asked. Robin shook his head, "He got away when the gears started to fall."

(ttb)

Several hours after all the chaos that occurred at Slades hideout the Titans returned to Titans tower.

"And thanks to the Teen Titans, Rose Wilson, also known as the Ravager, has been put behind bars. Her father has yet to be captured." The news was one while the Titans were sitting in their 'living room' trying to figure out how Slades hideout suddenly collapsed.

"The place was too stable to suddenly fall apart." Firebird said turning off the large TV as the newscaster reported of another company's failer to buy WAYNE ENTERPRISE.

"The only person who could do something like that was Terra." Beast Boy pointed out. "She could only do it when she was angry though."

"I did it." Archie said, fiddling with one of her new arrows.

"Uh, Archie last time we checked, you didn't have your moms powers." Cyberwasp pointed out.

"Well maybe I did, they were just dormant until now."

"Any idea if you'll be able to control them, or if you'll ever be able to use them again?" Changer asked. Archie stopped fiddling with her arrow and put it on the table.

"I'm not sure." She answered then changed the subject, "Don't we have more to worry about any way, like where Slade is or how we're gonna stop Timezone?"

"But…"Changer started, but was interrupted by Arella.

"Lay off Changer, we don't need you two arguing right now."

"I still don't get it." Robin said out loud.

"Get what?" Cyborg asked.

"How did Slade survive falling into the lava? No one can survive that."

"You're right and he didn't survive."

Robin looked at Firebird who spoke at that time.

"What did you say?" He asked to make sure his ears were working properly.

"I said that Slade didn't survive falling into the lava."

"Then how is he alive now?" Robin asked

"That is the story for another day."

**End Chapter 5**

Okay first off I'm sorry that this chapter didn't get posted sooner. Second school's starting in a few days so I may up-date more frequently or less frequently depending on how many study halls I get first semester (I tend to write faster and have more inspiration while in school ironic huh). So hope I get a Study hall filled schedule so I can update more frequently, I already have plans for the next two chapters and another Teen Titans story. Finally I apoligize if any dialogue seems...weird.See ya around.


	7. Terra's Story

This and the next chapter are going to be fillers then we'll go back to the main storyline. I'll be honest I'm not very proud of this chapter, I liked it at first, but later felt it was rather inconclusive. Oh well.

Thanks Random X for helping me out of a hole while writing this chapter and ShesARebel for typing it.

Chapter 6 "Terra's Story"

It had been a week since Slade had kidnapped Robin, and the Titans were returning to their semi-normal lives. Cyberwasp and Arella were working on some modifications for the T-sub, and when they meant modifications they meant repainting it orange.

"How is the painting going Arella?" Cyberwasp asked. Arella was on top; her cloak was removed so it wouldn't get dirty.

"All done," she answered, finishing the coat of paint, then floating off the top of the T-sub.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Circuit, and Changer were playing a four-way racing game and Robin was looking up case files on their spare computer.

As for Archie and Firebird, well, Archie's sudden Earth powers weren't a one-time thing and her lack of control was becoming a problem, so she and Firebird were outside doing some extra training.

Archie was practicing keeping a boulder in the air. Her powers continued to flick on and off so either the boulder would just drop, or immediately fly into the nearest wall (or person). Firebird was keeping track of how long her powers would hold. Eventually they broke off and the boulder dropped. Archie lowered to her knees, exhausted.

"Don't worry, you're doing better," Firebird assured her.

"Yeah, but it's not good enough!" Archie snapped, standing back up. "Why isn't Arella helping me? She sort of knows what I'm going through, no offense."

"None taken and she promised Cyberwasp she'd help with those 'modifications' he's been planning for the past three months."

"It took him three months to decide what color to pain the T-sub?" Archie asked in disbelief.

Firebird nodded as Archie rolled her eyes, and then the two girls looked over as Arella came over.

"Good timing," Firebird stated. "She's all yours." The half-tamaranean flew off leaving Arella and Archie to practice.

Back inside, Robin continued to look at the files on the Titans mainframe. Some villains he could trace back to ones he already knew. Richard Rancid and Gizmo the brain were the most obvious while villains like Renaissance and Glitch weren't so obvious. He looked up when he heard Cyborg shout victory over Circuit, Changer, and of course Beast Boy.

"Dude, that's not fair. I want a rematch," Beast Boy complained.

"Sure," Cyborg agreed, then added, "if you don't mind losing again."

Robin shook his head and continued scanning through the list of villains.

Hex

Thirteen

Ravager

Slade

Robin stopped at Slade's profile and clicked on the picture, opening the file. He read the file through.

Name: Slade Wilson

'Huh, I didn't know he had a last name,' Robin thought as he read through the file.

Powers: Advanced fighting ability, advance bo-staff wielding, very good at manipulating others into working for him, genius IQ (he could use 90 of his brain).

Weaknesses: Easier to hit on his right due to missing one eye (but it's still kind of impossible).

Threat level: Freaked out insane (as Changer puts it).

Years: 19?- 2004; 2005-present

Robin stopped there. He knew what the dates meant. Slade was born in the ninety's and died in 2004, but then it said 2005 to present. This made his head hurt, like anything that involved Slade. The boy-wonder sighed and turned off the computer, then got up and left the room, thinking that doing some combat practice would help him get his mind off a certain one-eyed figure.

-

Archie continued to work with her powers, but it was tiring so she and Arella were taking a break sitting on the sand.

"Ugh, why is this taking so long?" Archie asked very irritated.

"What'd you expect to master everything in a week?" Arella asked. "Don't be surprised if you don't get full control. I don't 100 percent control over mine."

"I guess I'm just getting impatient. But my mom can control her earth powers, so why can't I?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Arella suggested.

Archie thought about that before answering. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I did?"

Archie glared though a small smile on her face. "All right, I'll see if I can pull Circuit away form his game so I can get to the main land."

Archie stood up and dusted her shorts off before going inside. Once inside, she saw that the four boys were still playing their video game.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted in victory high-fiving Circuit. "That's me and spark boy eight, you two zero."

Beast Boy and Changer's faces looked like trolls (but Beast Boy also ripped some of his hair out giving him a more Gollum look). Archie walked over and asked Circuit if he could fly her to her parent's house. He agreed and got up ready to leave, but Cyborg spoke.

"Why don't you guys just take the T-car?"

Changer, Circuit, and Archie's eyes moved to each other. "Uh…"

"What?"

-

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?" Cyborg shouted at the site of his "baby". The T-car was worn with age and lack of use. The wheels had fallen off and the paint was non-existent and there was a whole lot of rust.

Cyborg rushed over to what was left of his car. Cyberwasp and Changer watched him cry over it, sweat drops forming, (Circuit and Archie used this chance to escape).

"Why, why did this happen to you?" Cyborg muttered.

"Dude, that's just wrong." Changer concluded, and then turned to Cyberwasp. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well I have been thinking about fixing it up, but-"

"Really!" Cyborg asked, suddenly popping up.

"Uh yeah, _thinking _about it, but I never had anything planned."

"Why not?"

"Well most of us can fly, so there was really no point."

"Oh."

-

Circuit and Archie flew over Jump City. It was noon and the sun was high and warm. Archie had her arms around Circuit's waist so she wouldn't fall off the disk they were on. She was kind of tense.

"Relax," Circuit told her. "What do you think I'm gonna do, start flying upside-down?"

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised."

After flying for several more minutes, Circuit started to descend, landing in front of Archie's house. They both walked inside.

"Mom, dad." Archie called, walking into the house. She heard an arrow fly by in the kitchen, and guessed her father was in the kitchen playing with his dartboard, using arrows instead of darts. They walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, her father was shooting arrows at a dartboard.

"Uh…dad?" her father turned her direction, a smile spreading across his face. It was a while since his daughter came to visit, so he made the time worthwhile…

"Archie! How's my little arrow doing?"

…by embarrassing her.

"Dad, do you love to embarrass me?" Archie asked, her face turning red, only turning redder when she heard Circuit chuckling behind her. Her father then answered, "Yup, and I never get tired of it- ow!"

A pebble was sent straight at his neck in a flash of yellow light. Archie's mother Tara, or Terra as everyone knew her, Harper had overhead their conversation and decided to save her daughter from further embarrassment.

"Hi mom." Archie greeted, glad that she didn't have to suffer further embarrassment. "Can I talk to you about something important?"

"Sure, let's go outside." Archie, Circuit, and Terra went outside into the gardens.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Archie began explaining.

-

Back at Titan's Tower, Firebird and Robin were sparring. They were both evenly matched (no surprise there). After several minutes they took a short break. Firebird got two bottles of water and tossed one to Robin.

"Thanks," he said. "You're good."

"Well I had a good teacher." Firebird said, taking a sip of her water. After an awkward silence, Robin spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"I was looking at the villains on your mainframe and looked at Slade's profile…"

"And you're wondering why he has two dates." Firebird said, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Any particular reason?"

"Yes, and I can't tell you." The half-tamaranean told the boy wonder before he could ask.

"Why not? Slade's our enemy, if he's alive, I need to know why!" Robin yelled, throwing the water bottle to the ground, and since it was open, water splashed everywhere.

"I can't tell you," Firebird said, slightly raising her voice.

"WHY NOT?" Robin shouted.

"Because, he'll tell you." That shut Robin up.

-

By now Archie had finished telling Terra about her problem, and how it formed.

"Well, that certainly is a-"

CRASH!

"Roy! How many times do I have to tell you to not use arrows on the dartboard?"

"My bad."

Terra shook her head and let out an irritated sigh. Finally, Archie spoke again.

"So I was wondering how did you get control of your powers?"

"I… had a little help."

Archie didn't like the tone in her mother's voice. It usually meant something bad. "Who helped you?" she asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Terra sighed. "Slade taught me."

"What?" Archie said, startled. Circuit's eyes widened as well. "Why?"

"Because… I couldn't control my powers, and-"

"So you sold out your friends to a madman just for control"

"No… I mean… I… didn't want that… I mean…"

"You mean what?" Archie snapped.

Terra sighed, "I guess I just fell into temptation and made a deal with the devil."

Circuit decided to speak up. "What happened after that 'deal' was made?"

"I did anything Slade told me to do… even if it meant destroying my friends."

"Your friends!" Archie exclaimed. "The very ones you told me that took you in and gave you a home!"

"Yes, but I tried to make it up by putting Slade in a lava grave. But even at the end I still had to pay the price… frozen in stone for three years. That was my prison time."

They were silent for several seconds, and then Terra spoke again.

"After the Titans revived me, I went back to traveling. I came to Steel City, where I met Speedy and eventually joined the Titans East. You know the rest of the story."

Archie looked down at the ground, then to Circuit. "Can we go back to the tower?" She asked.

"All right."

Within minutes, they were back in the air, riding Circuit's disk.

"I just can't believe it," Archie said. "My mom let Slade teach her to control her powers, if she helped destroy the Teen Titans… her friends."

"True, but what would you have done if you were in her shoes?"

"I… I don't know," Archie admitted.

"Don't worry about it," Circuit said. "Let's just go back to the tower, help you learn how to control your powers, and-"

Circuit was interrupted by his communicator going off.

"Okay, first we stop the villain, then we return to the tower. Ready?"

"Let's go."

END CHAPTER 6

Hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget season 5 starts September 24 with 'Homecoming 1'


	8. Untitled

I apologize for this chapter's lateness. My best friend (ShesARebel) promised to type this out little more than a week ago, but something bad happened in her family so she couldn't. When I said I'd type it up instead, she kept forgetting to bring the disc and notepaper I gave her into school. But enough excuses let's get this party started! 

**Disclaimer (Since I haven't put one since the prologue): I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Note: The title of this chapter has NOTHING to do with the Simple Plan song 'Untitled'. I just couldn't think of a title.**

Chapter 7 "Untitled" 

Ding, Dong

"I got it"

Archie opened the entrance to the tower. A postal robot was standing there with a small package.

"Can I help you?" The redhead asked moving some hair behind her ear.

"Yes, this is for Cyberwasp," the robot said in a mechanical voice "could you give it to him please?"

"Sure."

"Sign here…and have a good day."

Archie closed the door and walked up the stairs staring at the package. She walked into the living room and tossed it to Cyberwasp (who was having his morning coffee.)

"What's this?" He asked staring at the box.

"Don't know." Archie answered taking a brush and combing her hair. It was early so everyone was eating breakfast, drinking coffee, or sleeping on the couch. Cyberwasp stared at the package then opened it.

"I won!" He suddenly shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Won what?" Changer asked

"Remember when I entered the 'win free tickets for random movie for you and up to ten people' contest?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Well, I WON!"

"Congratulations, what's the movie?" Firebird asked.

Cyberwasp looked at the ticket, "Looks like we're gonna see Clash of the Worlds!"

"What?" The group of Titans gathered around.

"Dude this is awesome!" Beast Boy said getting teary-eyed at the sight of the futuristic tickets.

"Yeah, back home this movies not gonna be out for another three months." Cyborg agreed.

"Hey Arella, remember when eight and nine and dad brought home the 2005 edition?" Changer asked nudging her.

"Don't remind me." After she saw that, Arella couldn't sleep for weeks.

"When is the movie?" Firebird asked.

Cyberwasp looked at the tickets. "Looks like it's gonna be at around eight tonight.

-

It happened slowly, but sure enough, eight o'clock came around. The Titans had spent most of the day trying to color Beast Boy's skin. Cyberwasp had insisted that Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy come along. It was easy for the first mentioned to get ready. Cyborg used a hologram ring like he did in the episode "Deception" and Robin would wear normal clothes (and sunglasses to replace his mask).

Beast Boy was difficult because he had green skin and with the exception of Changer, everyone would find it weird that there was a green skinned kid hanging around. After chasing him around, Firebird suggested that they just call Beast Boy a splicer.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Humans mixing their DNA with animal DNA, it tends to cause skin color change and… other changes."

"That can't be legal."

"It's not. Course, no one really cares and the cops are too busy to worry about it."

"Some things never change."

That was hours ago and now they were going to the movies. They were walking into the movies and when the rest of the citizens saw the Titans, they cheered in fanfare.

"We love you Titans/ Teen Titans rule/ Firebird's hot!"

Firebird's face turned red. Robin, for some reason, got a little defensive. Whether it was that she was going to be his future daughter or because Firebird looked like Starfire, he did not know. Some girls came over asking Circuit for an autograph. Soon other people were surrounding the Titans, well most of them, Cyberwasp was kept in the background.

"Billy, would you like an autograph from the nice man Cyberwasp?" A mother said to her son.

"No way! That guy's a freak!"

"Billy, it's not nice to call people freaks," his mother scolded.

"But that's what he is mom."

Billy's mom took her son away. Cyberwasp frowned at the situation, sure he looked a little different… ok he looked very different, but he never really thought about it much. He watched as his friends signed autographs, some guys flirted with the girls.

He waited for the crowd to die out. "Hey if you guys want I can get us some popcorn," he suggested.

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah!"

"Make sure there's no butter," were their responses.

"All right then. You guys get the seats, I'll get the food."

Cyberwasp made his way over to the concession stand. "Let's see, I'll take a large popcorn, no butter, and a medium diet-diet soda."

"Uh… sir, might I suggest a medium popcorn, the large is half the size of Rhode Island."

"All right, give me a medium." The stand person left to get the popcorn and the soda.

"Hey isn't that Cyberwasp?" a guy asked his friend.

"You mean the Titan?" his friend asked back.

"No the freak in front of us. Of course there's not much of a difference anyway."

"Ha, ha."

Guy A and Guy B laughed at their "joke". Some people also laughed. Suddenly Cyberwasp didn't feel like going to the movies.

-

A half hour past since the movie started and no sign of Cyberwasp or their popcorn. With the exception of ever-observant Arella, the Titans were too absorbed in the movie to notice. Arella quickly left the theater and exited into the lobby shaking from fear (she doesn't like 'Clash of the Worlds'). She took a look around the lobby. "Where's Cyberwasp?"

Arella walked out of the theater and onto the street. She spent a little time walking and found Cyberwasp at the park.

"Hey."

"Hey," Cyberwasp responded. "Why aren't you seeing the movie?"

"Got scared. What about you? Why are you out here?

Cyberwasp didn't answer, not that it mattered. Arella saw through the silence though. "People teasing you again?"

"Yeah."

"Don't listen to them. Don't forget, Firebird and I aren't exactly normal."

"Yeah, but you still look normal; I don't."

"You're just- whoa!"

"I'm just whoa?" Cyberwasp questioned.

"Look."

Cyberwasp turned around. The park had changed. The trees went from brown and green to purple and red, and looked like a giant mushroom. The grass turned orange.

"Hahaha." A person dressed as Mumbo ran by casting a spell on a nearby bench making it grow bat wings and teeth.

"Looks like Vini-veeti has returned," there was sarcasm in Arella's voice.

"Let's get him."

The magician laughed insanely, but stopped when he saw Arella and Cyberwasp.

"Well, it seems I've been greeted by the two Titans," he chuckled. "Doesn't matter, you'll never beat the great Illusist."

Arella and Cyberwasp sweat dropped.

"Look, we're not in the mood, so just make this easy on yourself," Cyberwasp said.

"Sorry, but you can't catch what you can't see." With a wave of his wand, Illusist produced a cloud of smoke over the two Titans.

"Can't see."

"Got it covered." Cyberwasp switched his mode of vision to heat and looked around.

"There! Come on." Cyberwasp ran out of the smoke, switching back to normal vision, with Arella close behind. The bench mentioned earlier tried attacking them, but Arella pushed it away with her powers.

They chased after the rogue magician, having to avoid mutated vending machines and stop signs. At one point the ground opened up and almost ate Cyberwasp. The chase lasted a while. When it stopped Arella and Cyberwasp found themselves at a circus outside the city.

"Freak show?" Cyberwasp looked at the sign above the main tent. Arella looked down below, and saw that inanimate objects were pushing people into the tent.

Arella and Cyberwasp went down to take a closer look. The mutated items were pushing people into cages.

"Well, this gives me a reason to not come to the circus," Arella commented. She watched as Illusist walk up to the cage. "Guess that's my cue. Azarath Hezbarak Mortix!"

She used her powers to manipulate a pole and sent it flying at Illusist. The magician just barely dodged the pole. "What? Who did that?"

He turned around and spotted Arella floating above him. "Ah, the mystic titan. Alakazam!"

Illusist waved his wand and lightning popped out of it. Arella raised a shield. The attack bounced off the shield and hit the magician's cape, lighting it on fire.

"Ow, ooh, hot, hot, hot!" the crazy magician ran around the tent screaming. Meanwhile Cyberwasp snuck over to the cage where everyone was held.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out." He said, grabbing the bars. He pulled on them, but couldn't get the bars off the cage. He pulled hard and managed to get the bars off its hinges.

Illusist saw that Cyberwasp was doing and fired a ball of fire at him. Arella circled around raised a shield to block the attack. Cyberwasp took out his sonic cannon and fired it at Illusist who made a back flip to avoid the blast.

"I think it's time to end this," Arella said.

"Yeah," Cyberwasp agreed charging forward.

-

Within minutes Illusist was beaten and everyone held hostage was released. The police came to escort Illusist to jail. Arella and Cyberwasp were outside watching in case he tried to pull off an escape. He didn't and the police car drove off. Arella took out her communicator, checking the time.

"It's almost ten, we should head back to the theater," She said looking at him.

"Yeah the movie's probably over… ah man I missed the movie."

Arella and Cyberwasp started to head back to the city.

"Hey look it's Cyberwasp!" A little boy yelled, running over with his brother and sister.

"Cyberwasp you're so cool!" The boy commented.

"Can you sign this please?" The girl asked holding out a notebook.

Cyberwasp couldn't help smiling. "Sure kid. I'd be glad to," he answered, signing the notebook. Arella smiled too and walked away. Suddenly, she stopped. She looked over to a warehouse she hadn't noticed.

Normally she'd just ignore it, but something about it made her uneasy. She made her way over to the warehouse and looked through the window. Arella's eyes widened and she took her communicator out.

"Firebird, it's Arella."

"Arella, where are you? You and Cyberwasp missed the movie," Firebird commented.

"We ran into a little trouble, but that's not important and this is."

"What is it?"

Arella looked back into the window. "I think I just found Timezone's hideout."

**End Chapter 7**

Now that the fillers are done this story will start getting back on track and will begin coming to an end. My goal is to have the next chapter up by October 13, my birthday.


	9. Final Fight

Anyone besides me think Terry's had a lot of guest appearances?

Chapter 8: Final Fight

The Titans Tower was quiet and dark. It was one in the morning and, with the exceptions of Robin and Firebird, everyone was asleep. The two teens mentioned were looking at the monitor. Before she left, Arella put a camera bug inside the warehouse and now the two leaders were scanning the place while conversing with the future Batman on a speaker.

"Their's no denying it," Firebird said pressing some buttons, "This is definitely Timezone's hiding place."

"Where is it?" Robin asked. Firebird brought up a map, a light was blinking near the top of the screen.

"There." The half-tamaranean pointed out. "Just a few miles off of Metropolis."

"Guess I'm going there." Terry's voice came over the speaker.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the warehouse."

"Forget it; Timezone's my villain, besides you'll only get in the way."

"Hey, we agreed we'd help each other…"

The Dark Knight interrupted her by pretending to make static sounds, "Sorry…can't…hear…static…loser…" and cut off the transmission. Firebird's vein started to anime pop in annoyance.

"That jerk!" She shouted slamming her fist on the keypad. "Just because he's Batman he thinks he's better than everyone!"

"I still can't believe there's a new Batman in the future." Robin said, "Though he isn't exactly what I expected."

"I don't care what he says, we're going after Timezone."

-

The team of Titans reached the warehouse within an hour. They entered and began to explore the place.

"Dude, this place is creepy." Changer said looking around the area.

"Tell me about it. Looks like something out of a horror film." Beast Boy added taking notice of half built time droids.

"Whoa!" Cyborg gasped, "Yo, guys, check this out." The gang went over to the Cyborg and looked at what he found, a large ring with a control panel next to it. Cyberwasp went up to the control panel.

"What is it?" Archie asked in wonder.

Cyberwasp plugged a few cables from his arm into the panel. He read same things on it. "It's a time-vortex." He answered with excitement.

"What's a time-vortex?" The two green shape shifters asked simultaneously.

"A time machine." Arella bluntly answered.

"That means with this-"Robin started.

"-We'll be able to get you guys back home." Firebird finished floating up to the ring.

"So how does it work?" Circuit asked.

"Still trying to figure that out." Cyberwasp answered. They waited for a few moments. Archie heard footsteps coming towards the entrance. "Someone's coming." She said

"Quick hide."

Everyone hid, whether it was behind boxes, inactive time-droids, or in the air. The doors opened and several of Timezone's robot lackeys entered caring some kind of detonator, and of course Timezone himself came in.

"That's a chronotron detonator." Robin said immediately recognizing the weapon.

"What's that?" Firebird asked.

"A dangerous bomb that, when activated can permanently stop time."

Firebird's eyes widened, but she kept quiet so they could listen in on their enemy's conversation.

"Since I failed to destroy the Titans in combat, it's time I took more…stealthy actions." The time-traveling villain said. "Re-wire the detonator," he ordered the time-droids, "set it so it only affects the island their tower's on. We'll freeze them in suspended animation while I continue my plan."

"Sorry not gonna happen." Timezone looked up in time to receive a fist in his face from the future Batman.

Timezone was knocked into a pile of boxes. The Titans came out of their hiding places.

"When did you get here?" Firebird asked.

"A lot earlier than you kids."

Firebird opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Timezone got out of the pile of boxes.

"Argh! A minor setback, nothing I can't handle." HE pressed a button on his gauntlet and several time-droids appeared. "Take care of them for me."

The time droids surrounded the group of ten. Firebird and Robin took out their bo-staffs. "Titans go!" They shouted and charged forward.

Firebird basked a time droid in the head then thrust the staff behind her into another droids chest. She then used it to pole-vault into the air, dropping the staff, and threw firebolts at several droids. She then landed, grabbed the staff and swung it under the droids feet. Some were tripped, but most of them were smart enough to jump in the air.

Robin made up for this by releasing his grappling hook, having it wrap around one of the droids legs. He pulled making it fall faster than the others and whacked it in the head with his staff. The head flew off hitting another droid in the chest. The droid exploded seconds later.

A laser was fired at Robin, but the boy wonder jumped out of the way in time. He threw a bird-a-rang at the droid. It and a bat-a-rang made contact with the droids chest. Robin landed beside Batman. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." The teen bat said directing an elbow strike into a time droid that tried to sneak up behind him.

Another one tried to attack Batman from behind, but Firebird blasted it with a firebolt. "They're just distracting us, we need to go after Timezone!" She turned to Archie, "Can you guys handle everything?"

"No problem, leader girl. Oh heads up!" Archie fired an arrow at a time droid that was gonna attack Firebird. "Like I said, get going!"

"All right, let's go!" Firebird, Robin, and Batman ran after Timezone. Archie watched them go then returned to her fight.

"You, boys ready to rock?" She asked smirking. A dozen droids charged at her. Archie raised her hand in front of her and concentrated. The droids continued to charge forward.

"Hah!" Archie activated her earth based powers and an earth snake came out from the wall behind her. The 'snake' rammed into have a dozen time droids and hit the other side of the warehouse. Archie jumped on the giant pillar that she just created and ran across it firing arrow after arrow at them. One droid fired a laser at the earth structure causing it to crumble beneath her feet. She fell and rolled on the ground a bit.

"Ow…" She murmured placing her hand to her head. A time robot came forward firing its laser. Archie jumped backward to avoid getting hit, but got hit in the leg anyway. Circuit saw this and fired an electric current at the time droid. "You okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah."

Time droids that had pendulum bo-staffs came after Arella.

"Azaraeth, Hezbarak, Mortix!" She used her powers to manipulate the boxes behind her. They went flying at the robots knocking most of them down. The ones that stayed continued to charge at the mystic Titan. She flew to the side revealing Changer and Beast Boy behind her.

Changer turned his hand into tiger claws and slashed the time droids chest. He then thrust his claws into another robot. Beast Boy turned into a triceratops taking at more droids. Cyborg and Cyberwasp got rid of the remaining ones with their sonic cannons.

"Come on; let's give Firebird a hand." Archie ordered and they made there way down the same path the two birds and a bat took.

-

Firebird and Batman flew to the other side of the warehouse with Robin running not to far behind them. They arrived on time to see Timezone preparing the chronotron detonator. "If I can't set the thing at the tower, I'll set it for here." He said pressing a few buttons. A timer appeared counting down from five minutes.

"Stop right there!" Robin shouted.

"You're too late." Timezone said, his back turned. "I shall rule the past and the future and do what even Slade could not accomplish. Destroy the Teen Titans."

He turned around and fired a freeze ray at the three teenagers. They jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. Firebird started throwing firebolts which Timezone easily reflected by pressing a button on his gauntlet. The firebolts bounced off some kind of barrier and back at the half-tamaranean. The bolt made a direct hit sending her to the ground. Robin watched her fall than ran at Timezone.

The teen wonder whipped out his bo-staff and slammed it over Timezone's head…or would have if the time-traveling villain hadn't grabbed the bo-staff with his hands and thrown him across the room.

Batman sent a flying kick at Timezone, knocking back several feet. He then followed up with two more punches and an uppercut. Timezone stumbled back and began fiddling with something on his gauntlet.

When Batman tried landing another punch, Timezone activated his 'minute transport' teleporting behind the dark knight. He fired his freeze gun at the Batman, but he jumped out the way and threw a bat-a-rang at the gun only to have it shot out of the air. Timezone aimed his freeze gun at the dark knight, but Firebird tackled him before he could fire it.

The three heroes kept fighting not noticing that the chronotron detonator was counting down to one minute.

Firebird jumped off Timezone after knocking him into the wall and watched him get up.

"It's no good, he's just buying time." She said.

"Question is, why?" Robin wondered

45 seconds…

Batman quickly realized why, "The detonator. He's stalling us to make sure it goes off."

Batman and Firebird ran/flew over to the detonator while Robin continued to fight Timezone.

"Can you stop it?" Firebird asked.

"Doubt it. Hey Wayne, mind giving me a hand here?" Batman said over his comm. link.

'Chronotrons are difficult. It'll take more time than you have to deactivate it.' The old man said.

20 seconds…

Robin kicked Timezone in the chest then looked over, "Hurry!"

15 seconds…

Batman pressed a few dials on the detonator. "Okay now what?"

'Open the lock the power source is in and remove it.'

"How do I open the lock?"

'That, you'll have to figure out on your own."

"Great, thanks."

10 seconds…

Batman looked around the detonator, "No switch."

"No problem." Firebird slammed her fist into the red core thing and pulled out a long tube with a thin glowing blue line in it. The countdown immediately stopped.

"Hey, leader girl." The half-tamaranean turned around when she heard Archie's voice and saw the rest of the team join her. "We're not too late, are we?" The archer girl asked.

"Nope, just in time. By the way, what's this thing?" The leader held up the tube she ripped out.

"That core was specifically designed to power the chronotron detonator." Cyberwasp said then added, "Good thing it's in that tube, because that thing'll freeze anything it touches if it breaks."

Firebird looked at the power source in her hands then smirked, "I think I have an idea."

Meanwhile Robin had just about worn himself out fighting Timezone. He hit the wall and slumped to the ground, gasping for breath. Timezone walked up to him slowly.

"Say, goodbye." He aimed his freeze gun at Robin. Suddenly Arella's aura surrounded it and it was ripped from Timezone's grasp.

"Titans go!" Firebird yelled. On cue Cyborg and Cyberwasp fired their Sonic Cannons. Timezone raised his barrier to block the attacks. Circuit fired a blast of static electricity and Archie shot an arrow. The two attacks combined together and hit Timezone's gauntlet, completely frying it.

Without the gauntlet Timezone's barrier fell and the sonic cannon blasts, along with an attack by Arella, hit Timezone square in the chest. Changer and Beast Boy turned into tigers and clawed at Timezone's "Time Pak' damaging it, causing it to explode on his back.

Finally Firebird threw the power core. Timezone threw Changer off him and Beast Boy flew off by turning into a hawk. The core struck Timezone and it exploded on contact smoke coming up.

"Did it work?" Changer asked to no one. When the smoke cleared it revealed Timezone completely frozen!

"Looks like it did." Arella answered. They looked at their now frozen opponent they just defeated. Firebird then ran over to Robin, who was still on the ground.

"Robin, are you alright?" No response. "Robin! Dad say something!"

"Something." The teen-wonder said.

-

Back near the entrance of the warehouse the Titans were fiddling with the Time ring. The only exceptions were Robin and Firebird, who were talking to Batman.

"All right," Firebird said, "Since we're the once that stopped Timezone it's only far that you take him to Gotham City jail."

Batman nodded and pressed something on his utility belt. In an instant the bat mobile appeared.

"You know," Terry started, "We make a pretty good team, you'd be a good side-kick."

"Thanks," Firebird said, "but I'm happy were I am, plus Gotham's pretty far away. I'd rather stay here with my friends and family." She said.

The dark knight shrugged and got in the Bat-mobile. In an instant he was gone.

After several seconds Robin spoke up. "Hey, Firebird, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Robin paused trying to get the question worded properly in his head before it came out of his mouth. "Uh…why did you call me 'dad'?"

**End Chapter 8**

Timezone has been defeated, now all that's left is the epilogue, which I should get up pretty quickly. Oh yeah, some reviewers have asked me if Starfire and Raven will appear, yes they appear near the end of the epilogue.

I've also been asked how the Titans children can exsist if they were sent to the future before they had children. I tried to come up with an ansewer for this, but got a headache doing so.

Now I have a question for you, what did you guys think about the episode "Trust"? I liked it and Madam Rouge is now my second favorite villain. 4 stars.


	10. Return to the Past now

Here's the final chapter of Teen Titans Beyond.

Epilogue: Return to the Past Now

The Titans were hanging around the tower. Cyborg, Cyberwasp and Arella could be seen working on the time-ring. Beast Boy, Circuit and Changer were playing videogames while Archie watched them. Firebird and Robin were playing one-on-one basketball on top of the tower.

"There, we've just about fixed this thing up," Cyberwasp said, "now all we need is some kind of power source."

"What could we use?" Arella asked, "It didn't seem like their were any batteries at the 'timesicles' hiding place."

"Everything was controlled by those gauntlets he had." Cyborg said "Maybe if we hack into the control panel we'll find out what powers it."

"It's probably something illegal, like Zinothium." Arella pointed out then turned to exit the garage, "I'm gonna go see if I can pry Changer away from his videogame."

The two cyborgs shrugged and continued working. Back upstairs Changer and Beast Boy put down their controllers and started talking.

"Dude these game systems rock. Everything looks realer than real!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"So I take it you enjoyed your stay?" Changer asked as Arella came in.

"Yeah it was awesome, got to learn some sweet things and some not so sweet things, but there is one thing I still haven't figured out…"

"What's that?" Arella asked sitting down. Beast Boy looked at them than asked in an excited way, "Do I get a mo-ped?"

Changer and Arella exchanged looks. "Well, you do get one for a little while." Changer started. Beast Boys face lit up with happiness.

"It doesn't last a very long time though." Arella said. Beast Boy's face fell, "Awe man, now I'll never impress the ladies." He said hanging his head.

"Relax," Changer said, "Mo-peds are for geeks anyway, now what you really need is a motorized scooter." He said putting his hands on his hips in a proud way.

"Uh…yeah." Beast Boy said as sweatdrops appeared on his and Arella's head. He heard Arella mutter "weirdo" before she opened a book.

On the roof Robin and Firebird were playing basketball. Firebird dodged Robin who tried to steal the ball and took a shot getting it in.

"Yes, the scores 18-16, one more shot and I win." She said giving the ball to Robin.

"Don't count on it." Robin said. The two leaders kept playing. After Firebirds 'slip up' the night before Robin kept asking her why she called him dad. So they made a deal before they played their basketball game. If Robin won Firebird would tell him why she called him dad and if she won she could keep her lips sealed. So far Firebird was winning, and Robin just made a shot, so now they were tied. After playing for a while Robin got the winning shot in ending the game.

"There," Robin said tossing the ball to Firebird, "now I believe you have some questions that need to be answered."

Firebird let out a sigh. "Fine, I called you dad because-"

She was interrupted by Circuit running up the stairs, "Hey guys, the time ring is ready."

'_Saved by the bell_.' The half-tamaranean thought as Circuit disappeared. "Let's go." She told Robin walking ahead.

"But you still haven't-"

"You were raised by a detective, you should know by now." She told him then added in her head '_though you were fooled by Madam Rouge so you must be losing your touch_.'

**-**

Everyone went down into the garage. There was a lot of space because the tower was huge and all that was in there was the T-sub.

"Okay, the time ring is all set. Arella, Circuit would you do the honors?" Cyberwasp asked.

"With pleasure." Circuit answered as he and Arella used their powers on the ring. Within a minute or so the ring sprang to life and the inside shined a blinding white color.

"That should do it." Arella said. "It won't last long, better go while you still can."

Cyborg and Cyberwasp said their goodbyes as did Beast Boy to Changer and Arella before they left.

"Guess this is goodbye." Robin said to Firebird.

"For now." She said hugging him.

The three past Titans entered the time ring and everything went white around them.

**-**

Steel City: home of the Titans East, and currently where Raven and Starfire were staying. The heroes were outside; Raven was meditating Speedy, Bumble Bee, Starfire and Mas y Menos were playing volleyball and Aqualad was talking to an atlantean named Tula who decided to come and hang out.

Starfire spiked the ball hitting Speedy. "Ow."

The ball bounced around until it slowed down and stopped. Right were it stopped a light appeared and out of it came Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Dude, are we're home." Beast Boy asked before he accidentally stepped on the volleyball and fell on his face. "Yep, we're home."

"Robin!" Starfire flew over and grabbed the teen-wonder in a big hug. Mas and Menos became angry and jealous and they muttered something in Spanish along the lines of 'The Christmas colored bird must die.'

"It's good to see you too, Starfire." Robin choked out, he was starting to lose oxygen.

"What happened to you guys?" Raven said coming over. Beast Boy yelped and took a few steps back away from her. "And what's with you?"

Beast Boy regained his composure and explained what happened. "Dude, when we got sucked into Timezone's strange vortex we got sent forty years into the future. There we teamed up with the Titans from the future and took him down."

"Sounds like you guys went through quiet a bit." Bumble Bee said.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "We learned quite a bit about our future."

"Which reminds me," Beast Boy said then marched up to Speedy, "You."

"Huh?"

"Stay away from her!" He demanded

"Who?" Speedy asked

"You know who!"

"Uh…no I don't."

"Oh," Beast Boy said, "Well stay away from her anyway."

Speedy just stared wondering what the green skinned kid was talking about.

**-**

A few days had past since the Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy had returned to their own time period. They told Raven and Starfire about there adventure and about the Titans they met (leaving out certain details of course). The sun had gone down and it was almost midnight. They were just about to go to bed when they saw some light over by an oil rig on the ocean.

Beast Boy went over to the window in looked over to the rig. "Uh, guys, Dr. Light attacking an oil rig outside our window." He said.

"Well he's a genius." Raven said sarcastically.

"Guess we'd better take care of him, Titans-"

"Robin," Starfire interrupted him, "May I say it?" She asked.

Robin smiled, "Sure Starfire."

The tamaranean princess giggled, "Thank you… Titans Go!"

**End**

This ends the exciting adventure of the Teen Titans.I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story for their support. I would especially like to thank:

Random X: For writing my prologue and helping me write various chapters in this story.

ShesARebel013: For typing various chapters.

Now if all would excuse me I have Code: Lyoko-Danny Phantom crossover that's way over due. See ya.


End file.
